My Life of Hell
by Klutzic Kitten
Summary: DISCONTINUED REWRITTEN VERSION CALLED BRING ME TO LIFE..... will delete once i get around to exporting all the freaking chapters... .
1. Prolouge

**A/N: hey people. this is my fic. I'm in the process of editing chapter 1, so you are stuck with a lone prolouge to make you hate me... I have NO spell check, so keep ur mouth shut bout my errors. if ur lucky, I wont kill you with spelling mistakes.**

**this chapter is dedicated to my new friend Lawenforcemetncheetah. I love his work and he inspired me to actually post this. **

**u people r lucky I posted today, its my birthday (horray for me and my new cell phone.)**

**I hope you enjoy this, the first chapter of 'My life of Hell' brought to you by the Pheonix Vampire-human Cult. they made this possible (inspiration for CSI : Crime Scene Investigation)**

Prolouge: the cult

I shivered viloently in the warm sun. they were near me again. the so-called vampires. what they did made me wanna puke. how could a human drink the blood of another? its was monsterous. I walked faster. anything to get away from them. just then I felt a finger brush the length on my arm. speak of the Devil.

"Now sweetie, don't ignore me, all I want is a little bit of it." I rushed forward, eager to get away from my stalker. I'd do anything to get away from them. the vampire cult. all they did was torture me. Plus, I like my blood in my body, thanks. "Aw, come on. it doesn't hurt that much." he backed me against the wall of the ballet studio. it was only a few blocks from my house. if I could just get there... then I felt his 'fangs' sink into the flesh of my wrist. I jerked my hand away, wincing in pain as his teeth slit my wrist. I slapped him and ran, clutching my bleeding wrist to my chest. the smell was nausiating me. but the worst part was, he followed. I growled, its was only the middle of January and already they were at it again. Usually they gave me the first month of peace.

when I rounded the corner of my street, I ran into the body of someone, probably another one of them. I fell to the ground and stared into the cold, evil eyes of Alex, the leader of their cult. he picked me up and held me still as the other one, Max, advanced. the smell of blood from my wrist was taking its toll. I felt faint. the last thing I remember was the cruel smirk on Max's face as I passed out and the excrutiating pain of a knife to my wrists. my last thought: holy hell! kill me now!

"Bella? Bella?" my mother's voice was panicked. over what, I couldn't remember nor guess. my head was pounding and I felt sick to my stomach. I tried to sit up, but she pushed me gently back down. "Oh my god Bella. what were you thinking?" she shouted, which she rarely did. it scared me, but I didn't let my voice show it.

"What are you talking about?" I mumbled and tried to move again. pain shot through my wrists when I put pressure on them. I slowly lifted my arms. there were blood soaked bandages on my wrists. that would explain my nausea. it all came rushing back to me then. a memory long stored in my vault of pain. a memory from only yesterday that I never wanted to know again. Alex and Max.

"I found this," she held up a sharp knife, it belonged to their cult I was sure of it. the sign on the side gave it away. "next to you, by the front door. what were you thinking?" why did she think I did this? she knew me better. but then again, this wasn't the first time.

"Mom... I..." I shivered violently. "I didn't do it. it was Alex and Max.. they.."

"Stop blaming those nice kids already." couldn't she see from how they dressed that the weren't 'nice' kids? someone believe me!

"Mom, they aren't nice! they did this to me!" I sat up too quickly, causing my head to spin.

"Bella, I don't know what to do with you. this is the third time this month you've been found with you're wrists cut. I have no choice but to send you to Charlie." she sighed. "Besides, the fresh air will do you some good. but if I get one report that you hurt yourself there, I swear, I'll send you to an asylum this time."

"Mom. can't you believe me, just this once? If you believe me I..." I was interupted.

"Bella... I just can't believe you. maybe the first, or even second time. but you have to quit blaming your problems on others. now, I've already packed your suit case and such. there's not many winter clothes in there so I put some money in your bag as well. you can get clothes when you get there." she paused. "Bella, you really worried me. The people at the hospital.. they said you lost a ton of blood. after day 8, they almost gave up hope you would wake." my jaw dropped.

"8... days... I was out for 8 freaking days???" I whispered in horror. They almost killed me. "Mom, please, send me to Forks and soon. The sooner the better." maybe Charlie will believe me, I added silently. She slowly walked to the door.

"Bella...I love you, you know that?" she whispered.

"Yeah Mom, I know. So, when's my flight?"

"Tomorrow." I gaped. Oh well.. the sooner, the better.

ANYTHING TO ESCAPE THOSE BLOOD-SUCKING, BLACK-EYED FREAKS!

**A/N : But Oh how wrong she is.. She's leaving one place with black-eyes vampires, to move to a place where on craves her blood even more.**

**ok.. I know what your thinking: 8 freaking days? yes 8. the reason for which you will find in chapter 3 or so... I believe.**

**in my fic, Edward was born in 1801, not 1901. its an important aspect of this story and don't you forget it. I might make chapter 2 or part of 1 in Edward's PoV so look out for point of view changes.**

**press the nice little button and review. I like to feel special and reviews love me.**

**I take construstive as well as destructive critisism.. so, don't fear hurting my feelings.**

**luv**

**Mountain Lions Taste Good**

**you can call me Niki**


	2. This can't be happening!

**a/n: hello again people. this is my second update in 24 hour. be proud, this will not happen again more likely than not.**

**i hope you enjoy this... forwarning. **

_**Edward was born in 1801 in my fanfiction. this is why he can be near Bella. forget this and nothing makes sense. make sure you understand this!!!!!!!**_

**chapter dedication: Three Days Grace, cd One X and Mountain Dew. they made this possible. XD**

**now, onto the chapter!!!!**

Chapter 1: This Cannot Be Happening!!!!

"Call me when you get there." Renee demanded as i boarded my flight. i nodded glumly and mentally rejoiced. i wasn't at all happy about moving to Forks, what with all the rain, but anywhere away from those freaks couldn't be too bad. i scanned the numbers on the isles and quickly found my seat, placing my parka in the overhead compartment. i took the window seat and glanced out at the windows of the airport. my mom was glaring at me, yet waving at the same time. was that even possible? could those two emotions even mix? i waved in return and closed the shade.

i passed the time of my 4-hour flight to Seattle by reading one of my favorite books, Pride and Prejuduce. the next flight, which took me to Port Angelos, took another hour. then another hour drive to arrive at Forks. the flying part wasn't so bad, in fact, i loved flying. Gravity and me weren't friends. what did worry me though, was the hour in the car with Charlie.

Charlie was none to happy with the circumstances in which i was sent to him, but seemed happy enough i was coming to live with him. he registered me for highschool and was gonna help me get a car. not that i'd need it much. i'm probably grounded for life for something i didn't do. i couldn't wait for the day i turned 18. i would be outa here. outa Forks. Away from my parents. Away from people who hate me. Away from blood thirsty vampire/humans.

the land in Port Angeles disappointed me. it was raining. i knew it rained here alot, but to be raining on my first day, it seemed rather omineous to me. as i walked to meet with Charlie, who was frowning at me and waiting in one of the farthest away seats, i could have sworn i saw Max smirking at me from by the flight board. i shivered slightly. Holy hell! i hope there aren't any of them here. what torture that would be. i walked quicker after that.

"Hi dad." i wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face. he seemed disappointed in me. i grabbed my bags off the conveyor belt.

"Hello Bella." we got in the car in silence and began the long ride. after 10 or so minutes he spoke again. "Bella, how could you?" i knew what he meant. Defiantly disappointed.

"Remember those kids i told you about last summer on our trip? how they would follow me everywhere?" he nodded and i began again slowly. "Well... they kinda believe they are vampires and they, well, drink blood. and, one of them..." he interupted me.

"Cut the crap Bella. People aren't like that. quit making excuses. everytime something like this happens you blame those people." he was silent for the rest of the ride. i wish someone would believe me.

the house was just as i remembered it, except for the small, used black acura in the driveway. i looked questioningly at him.

"I leave before you'll wake up. you'll need transportation to school, and i'm not letting you walk." he explained."You are only to drive it to school and back home, and to work, when you get a job." the paint job was in serious need of repair and i'd atleast have enough money for that.

"Thanks dad." i gave him an awkward one-arm hug. we weren't on the best terms obviously. he smiled slightly and opened the trunk. it only took one trip to get all my stuff upstairs. i had a minimal selection of long sleeve tee shirts and sweaters, but knew i would be in my hoodie constantly. the last thing i needed was to be considered emo in a new enviroment. I had a feeling my scars would never fade.

i finished hanging everything up and moved my duffle under my bed when i heard a knock at my door. Charlie poked his head in.

"Its late Bells, get some sleep." i stood.

"I need to call mom first." he held up a hand.

"I saved you the trouble. Night Bella." he started to leave.

"Dad, wait!" i stood silent for a minute before begining. "I, I just wanted you to believe me. i would never... i could never. you know i wouldn't. Dad, i swear it was them. i swear ..." i couldn't say on my life, that would only succed in freaking him out. "i swear to god. Dad, i could never do that to you or mom. if you don't believe anything else, atleast believe that." a few tears escaped my eyes, topping off my preformance, hopefully he would see things my way now.

"I believed you last time, and the time before that. but not this time." Damn it! he walked from my room, leaving me sinking to my knees on the floor. i really needed a good cry. I heard a soft tap on my window and spun around quickly. please, anyone but Max and Alex. i sighed in relief. i was just paranoid. i glared at the offending tree branch and closed my curtains.

i collapsed on my pillow, without bothering to change into my pajamas and was out. i fell into my favorite place. my dreams. not even Alex or Max could reach me in Forks.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ i slammed my hand on the snooze button and slowly sat up. School. great. the soft pitter patter of rain of the roof told me what to wear. Thick jeans, and thick sweater, and my thickest hoodie. i took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. i breifly glanced at my wrists. a total of 3 cresant shaped scars forever etched into each wrist, not mention the several cuts up the entire length of my arms, curtiousy of Max and Alex. how joyful.

On my way downstairs, i tripped on the cuff of my black jeans and barely caught the railing in time. I could have sworn i arms around my waist, steadying me before i could hit the ground, but when i turned around, no one was there, just the linguring smell of some extrodinary scent. i shrugged it off and walked to the door, putting my boots on. i wasn't hungry for breakfast.

I quickly unlocked my car and got in. i was only slightly wet, i wish i had an umbrella now. i placed the key in the ignition and turned it. "You have got to be kidding!!!!!" i shouted to no one. my car wouldn't start. Damn my luck. i got out and slammed the door shut and prepared to go call a cab, when something big, silver, and shiny caught my eye. i turned abruptly to find a silver volvo in my driveway. i glanced at the drivers seat, fearing the worst, but what i saw made me gasp.

the driver was beyond words. he was like an angel, more then an angel. he was heveanly yet like the devil himself. something in the back of my mind flicked the warning signal, briefly. i stared into those deep golden orbs of his and all fears went away. he was motioned for me to come over to him. i oblidged before i even realized i was moving, the rain was drenching me now. its a good thing it was only 6:30 right now, i would have to change.

he was out of the car now, holding an umbrella over the two of us.

"Car trouble?" his voice was like velvet. i nodded dumbly. "Care for a ride, Isabella?" i found my voice.  
"Uh... thank you .. you go to Forks high too?" was it just me or was i really acting this shy or stupid? He nodded, his bronze hair moving gracefully with the motion, his golden eyes smoldering. i had a feeling i was missing something.

"I'm Edward Cullen." was he trying to dazzle me? if so, holy hell was it working. as if he heard my thoughts, he quit doing that smoldering thing with his eyes. atleast i could think clearly now.

"Wait, how did you know my name?" was i incredably slow or what this morning?

"Everyone here knows your name. You're the new kid afterall." All kindness faded from me. thats right, be sarcastic and rude to the new kid. stop and see if the new kid is weak and helpless. "I'm sorry." he muttered, holy hell, was he a mind reader? "It was rude to speak like that."

"Forgiven, but, call me Bella. Isabella is too... formal for me." i shook my head, why anyone would name their non-Italian kid Isabella, was beyound me. i went to shake his gloved hand, wanting so badly to touch his skin, though i hardly knew why. it was irrational to long for something so absurd. I wish i hadn't done it though. as soon as my hand clasped his, my hoodie and sweater moved up my arm slightly, just enough to show him the one thing i wanted to hide from everyone here. my scars.

He released my hand but clasped my wrist in a blindingly fact movement and moved my sleeve farther up my arm, resting it at the elbow. i tried to jerk my arm away but he wouldn't allow it. gods, here comes the assumptions.

"You hate your life that much?" he whispered, anger in his beautiful eyes. He didn't know me. I could see the assumption in his eyes and it hurt me. Did i really look like i would want to kill myself? "So much, to try and end it. or take away the mental pain with physical?" i finally jerked my hand away, covering my arm back again.

"What do you know?" i shouted, but answered before he even opened his mouth. "Nothing! I don't hate my life and i didn't do this! but you probably dont believe me. no one does!" i began to walk away, getting to my door, when he grabbed my hand again. i jerked it away more forcefully this time and entered my house. he followed.

"Why do you assume i won't believe you?" he sounded genuinely shocked.

"Why did you assume i did this?" i retorted.

"Touche... but it would only make sense." i ignored him and entered my room, slamming it and locking it. he didn't even touch the knob. at least he was polite. that or extremely perverted and knew how to pick locks. he growled in frustration, it struck me odd that he growled. did humans know how to growl? "i really need to control my temper. i'm so sorry Bella. I believe things easily and love to jump to conclusions.." he chuckled darkly. "trust me, its just the way i am." i changed quickly into more dark jeans and a long black sweater, my hoodie was soaked.

"Why should i trust you? i don't know you." i unlocked the door and opened it rather hesitently. i began to step out and stopped immediently. He was there, only and inch or so from my face. i blushed and backed away. he seemed to have a satisfied smirk on his face, but when i did a double-take, it was gone.

"Well... My name is Edward Anothony Mason Cullen. My parents adopted me when i was 8.. I'm 17 years old." There was heavy sarcasm there. Smartass.

"You know what i mean." I resisted the urge to insult him.

"Still want a ride? or would you rather walk to school in the pouring rain? but then again, I'd probably force you into the car anyways. it would be horrible to get sick your second day in Forks. Plus, my mom taught me to be nice to women. She wanted me to be a perfect gentleman to them." he smiled gently and i rolled my eyes.

"You have a funny way of showing it." i walked past him, downstairs and into the living room. mildly wondering how he knew how long i've been here.

"I did stop to see if you needed a ride. i could've gone straight to school, or stopped and laughed." i froze. he was right. i glanced at him, well, more glared. my emotions were going haywire. was this what everyone called love at first sight? or just teenage lust? it couldn't be the later. i did not lust. "We'll be late. come on." somehow, he had gotten his hands on his umbrella again when we were on the porch, walking awkwardly under an umbrella made for one.

He walked me to the passenger side and opened my door for me, getting slightly wet in the process. To my extreme embarassment, i tripped slightly on the gravel and, before i could fall to far, felt a cold arm encase my waist. it felt stragely simular to this morning's tripping experience. his stomach was pressed against my back and i blushed. he was way too close, but the closeness made me hyper aware of his scent. it wasn't cologne, that much i knew. it smelt to good to be colonge. i vaugely remembered a simular scent in the hallway this morning. Something was not right about him.

i thanked him quietly as he steadied me, then got in. he walked to the drivers side, smirking, and got in. I was really begining to love his smirk. i would have to make him smirk more often.

"So about this thing i supposedly won't believe?" he mused. "You mind letting me in on it?"

"it all started with a cult of human vampire. they wanted my blood and tried to kill me over it." i whispered quietly, carefully avoiding his topaz eyes. he gasped and i couldn't help but look at him. into his now black eyes. i watched in mute horror as we pulled away from my driveway. "You're one of them?" I screamed. He was going much to fast for me to get out. "Let me out." i ordered, shrinking into the door. Oh God, this was not happening. this was not happening. This could not be happening!

"Bella, calm down!" he pressed a cold hand to my cheek. i very nearly obeyed him.

"Don't touch me!!" i shrieked. he was one of them. he was a vampire! We were in the parking lot now. he placed his hands on each side of my face.

"please, please calm down. I don't want to hurt you." he murmered, breathing on my face.

"Get away from me! No vampire is allowed to touch me!" He backed off instantly and shut off the car. i hoped out and ran to the office, with only one backward glance. i looked at his horror struck face, his eyes golden again.

Holy Hell! What had i done?

_no time for goodbye he said as he faded away_

_don't put your life in someone's hand_

_they are bound to steal it away_

_don't hide your mistakes_

_cause they'll find you, burn you_

Get out alive, One X, Three Days Grace. this goes good wit the prolouge forgot to post it with it.

**a/n: ok, here ya go, another chapter!**

**as for all Bella's cussing and crap. you have to take into account the fact that people want her dead, that can affect the language she uses**

**press the nice little button and mkae my day. XD**

**luv**

**NIKI !!!!!!! I luv a random poem my friend told me i had to post: (more of a mature themem, by the way)**

Beer, Sex, Rock'n'Roll

Smokes, dip, Birth Control

First we live and soon we'll die

So screw that shit now lets get

HIGH!!!!

yeah... lol... now review!!!!


	3. But i hated him this morning

**disclaimer: (yes i know i've forgotten this but) i don't own twilight. i don't own edward (no matter the content of my dreams) i do own Davie (which you will meet in this chapter.**

**a/n: i had this finished... friday... but my stupid computer decided to shut down right as i was saving... so... i lost everything... but this is a close as i could remember. enjoy XD**

**super apologies tho... i meant to get this up yesterday... good news tho.. chappie 3 is planned out... so that'll be up soon**

**and i'm rambling so enojy the next chapter from moi**

_**still no spell check!**_

**chapter 2: but i hated him this morning**

I ran in fear to the office, all the while thinking of him. how, how could this be happening to me? i passed a few girls who eyed me strangely. all was going good until i ran into someone. i fell to the floor, school supplies scattering everywhere. i looked up and saw a small girl on the ground infront of me. Her brunette hair was in a messy ponytail and her bright green eyes stared at me in shock. she brushed off her dark jeans and hoodie.

"Oh my god! i'm so sorry!" i muttered. "God, i'm such a klutz..."

"I should've watched where i was going." she replied and began picking up her things.

"My name's Bella Swan." i extended my hand, careful to keep my wrists covered.

"I'm David Yates." She smiled and shook my hand with her pale one. her hand was cold, like she held it in a snow storm or something. one thing concerned me about it thought. her skin was just as pale as Edward's, and just as cold. was that normal here?

"Your name is David?" i asked. she was female right?

"Hey, its better then being called Dianna." David made a face. "I don't know what they were thinking." she sighed. the bell rang. "Oh... SHIT!!! i better get going. sit with me at lunch?"

"Sure, see ya then, Davie." She smiled at the nickname. i began picking my stuff up as she ran off. i growled slightly. I came to Forks to get away from those bastards, well.. was _forced_ to come to Forks becauseof those bastards. and what happens? i find another one of them here. damn Edward, damn him to hell.

"Bella?" a soft velvet voice whispered from behind me. i jumped up, backing myself against the wall. god, what did he want? i just wanted to be left alone. i like my blood where it is! "Bella, i wanted to apologize." i ran off before he could say anything else, i would have to come back for my stuff later.

i got to the office without tripping once. a presonal best, considering i couldn't walk across a flat stable surface without tripping over everything my foot touches. i gently opened the door, calming my face. i quickly walked to the front desk.

"Um, Mrs. Cope," i read her name tag. "I'm Isabella Swan, i just transfered here."

"Ah yes, Mrs. Swan." she pulled out a stack of papers. "This is your scheduale. and this is a map of the school." She outlined several good paths for my scheduale and moved to the next paper. at that moment the door to the office opened and someone rushed in.

I immediently prepared for it to be Edward but was glad for it to only be David. i already had the feeling Edward was stalking me. "Oh, Hi Bella." Davie smiled at me.

"Hey Davie." I smiled back.

"Cullen had your stuff, said you left it on the floor, i got it for ya." she rolled her eyes, handed me my stuff, which smelt of Edward's amazing scent. i thanked her as she turned to Mrs. Cope.

"My teacher won't let me in without a late pass." Mrs. Cope nodded and handed her a slip of paper.

"Now both of you get to class." we left the small warm room quickly.

"So.. Bells, whats your first class? i have lit. with Mason." she wrinkled her nose in disgust. i glanced over my scheduale.

"Hey, me too." i smiled.

"I just wish the open seat was by me, instead of pretty boy." she huffed.

"Who's pretty boy?" i silently prayed it wasn't Cullen.

"Edward. Edward Cullen." i began spiraling downward.what did i do to deserve this? "He's a real ass. Only keeps to himself and annoys anyone who attempts to talk to him. no that anyone is stupid enough to." she glanced up at me. "You didn't talk to him did you?"

"Cullen," i whispered his name, "Gave me a ride to school. My car wouldn't start." she gaped at me.

"You mean, you got into the car of someone you didn't know and let them lead you to wherever they could have wanted to?" she whispered in horror.

"Well... i didn't have to many options and he seemed nice enough. He was real polite... atleast, i thought he was." i shuddered at the thought of his black eyes. Was my mind playing tricks on me? showing me Max or Alex where i leasted wanted them? she shook her head at me.

"What am i going to do with you Bells? No sense of self preservation.." she murmered then continued louder. "I'd stay clear of him if possible. He's a real bastard. He's not even here legally. he ran away from home and forged his transfer papers. Not that anyone would believe me." She shrugged and patted my shoulder. "Sorry you have to suffer next to him. If it makes you feel any better, i'll punch him if he annoys you." It only made me feel worse. He acted so nice. I figured he would be popular and liked. but instead he makes everyone hate him. But, if that where true, why would he try and apologize? what was so differant about me?

"Come on." we entered the classroom quickly, interupting the lesson. i kept my eyes off of Edward, but i could feel him staring at me.

"You're late." Mr. Mason glared at us as we walked in.

"New student, and I have a pass." Davie replied with an acidic tone and moved over to his desk, laying the sheet of paper on it. I would have to ask Davie why she hated Mr. Mason so much.

"Ah, Mrs. Swan. Come over here." i walked to his desk, where he handed me a book and a sheet of paper, with all the things i read last year on it. "Go to the seat next to Cullen." i quickly walked over to the seat, scooting it as far away from him as possible.

"Bella." i glanced at him, that beautiful smirk was on his lips. i carefully kept my eyes away from his and looked away, his face was to tempting and the last thing i needed was for him to get cocky.

"Now where was I? Ah yes," he picked up a book and continued reading. Romeo and Juliet. i had this memorized, so i tuned him out. i glanced at Edward, his eyes seemed sad, as if he really was sorry. i mentally banged my head against the desk. no empathy for the people who want to kill me. i kept my eyes on my book, pretending to follow along. i would occasionally see Edward look at me. I mentally slapped myself, i needed to keep my eyes off of him.

"Partner with the person next to you and begin your analyses of act 1 scence 3." Mr. Mason commanded and went to his computer.

"Bella.." i ignored his perfect voice, still keeping my eyes from his, and took out a sheet of paper. I began writing. "Bella, please listen to me." i made the mistake of looking into his hypnotic eyes. they were a smoldering gold. the sight took my breath away.

"Fine," i muttered, defeated.

"I really need you to know i'm sorry. I have a hard time controling my emotions.." i cut him off.

"That is a load of bullshit." i whispered harshly and returned to my work. Davie passed my desk.

"Hey, Bells, you got an extra pen. mine ran out of ink." she placed her hands on the desk and gently laid a note there. i played along, laughing quietly at the nasty glares she sent towards Edward.

"Yeah sure." i reached in my bag and pulled out a variety of colors. "Choose." she picked my only yellow one.

"this'll annoy Mason for sure." she paused. "Seriously though, i feel really bad for ya. I mean, I can't believe you have the horrible misfortune to sit next to that ass of a human being." Davie glared up at Edward. "Speak of the devil. Talk later Bells. Oh, and Cullen," she sneered, "Stick a tampon up your ass." she then threw one at him. i couldn't help but laugh at his shocked face.

"how's the school's slut doing today?" He retorted and i really wanted to hit him. he had no right to be this much of a jerk.

"Shut the fuck up, Cullen." she sneered at him went back to her desk. i put my pens away and looked at the note, deciding i would read it later, and shoved it in my pocket.

"So, Swan..." he glared at Davie's retreating form. "See you made a good friend." he muttered sarcastically.

"Better then a blood sucking bastard." i retorted. he glared at me. i ignored him and finished my analysis. he gentle touched my arm. his touch felt surpirsingly cold. not at all like the last time i saw Max. god, it was so hard to hate him.

"Seriously Bella. will you please listen to me for a freaking minute?" He begged quietly. i wanted so badly to hear his side of the story, but my pride wouldn't allow it. thank god the bell rang.

"Screw you Cullen. Leave me alone." i packed up and quickly left the room. i stood outside the door, awaiting Davie to come out.

"Way to go Bells!" Davie rushed out and patted me on the back. "I didn't think you had the nerve to do that to pretty boy. Not many people stand up to him. We just hate him with every fiber in our being. plus, that look in your eyes, i never thought you would be capable of hating him." she giggled.

I was about to respond, before i was knocked to the ground by someone rushing past me. i automatically assumed Cullen, until i felt to cold arms helping me up. "Idiots..." i heard that velvet voice mutter. "You okay Isabella?" i growled.

"Its Bella, whether i hate you or not." i paused and readjusted my tone to be kinder. "But yeah, thanks for catching me." he nodded and let go of me. Davie muttered a few curse words directed towards Cullen and turned to me. she opened her mouth to speak but was interupted.

"So, Bella. can..." Edward began but was interupeted. i tore my eyes from his face and looked at David..

"Damnit Cullen, leave us alone." Davie screamed. Before i could even register what happened, David had punched him. he chuckled softly as the hallways went silent. Mr. Mason exited his class room and made his way over to us. Holy Hell!

"Yates, Cullen, Sawn, Principle's office now." He grabbed mine and Davie's arms and began leading us to the office. Edward followed silently, his hands in his pockets. i thought i saw him glaring at the teacher and saw his lips move gently. i faintly heard him cursing. but knew not who it was meant for.

"Let go you bastard!" David ordered, slapping Mr. Mason's hand away from her arm. he let go of my arm and shoved us into the small office before heading to the principle's room. Me and Daivd sat in two of the three chairs occupying the office. i sat in the middle to aviod the fight resuming. Edward immediently sat to my left, brushing my arms ever so slightly with his hand. god, it was getting so much harder to hate him. my stomach fluttered as he breathed gently on my neck, did he mean too? He must've. and somehow, i was sure he could hear my heartbeat speed.

"Davie... do you often get sent here?" i questioned to break the silence and get my mind off of Edward and dangerous teritory.

"I dunno... teachers hate me, i suppose." she shrugged it off. was this what Edward had meant? i groaned, i was becoming too acustumed to thinking of Edward. "What is it Bella?" i quickly made up a lie.

"Charlie's gonna kill me..." i muttered. it wasn't completely a lie. but who responded next shocked me.

"I'll vouch for ya." Edward murmered in my ear, so soft David didn't hear. i acted like i didn't hear him, though he knew better.

"Don't worry Bells, i got your back." she smiled at me. i smiled back then felt cool breath on my neck again. i tried to ignore that, but my heart rate sped up and my ears pounded.

"Ms. Yates, the principle will see you now." i gave her a soft smile as she stood up and left the room. i leaned my head against the wall, sighing. now atleast Davie wouldn't be here to see me blush.

"Bella?" i moved my head and faced Edward to show i had heard him. he sighed. "Can you give me a chance to explain myself before you go believing the person who hates me most?" i sighed, but nodded. "I'll explain on the ride to your home, and, if you don't mind i can stay there and continue. its a rather long explination." the thought of him alone in my house again surprisingly thrilled me. i mentally slapped myself. no thinking into dangerously unvisisted teritory.

"As long as you leave before Charlie gets home i won't be grounded until i'm 30." i muttered, slightly rejoicing. i didn't know why the thought of being aone with Edward in my house again made me this happy.

"If he comes home while i'm still there, that could present a major problem." he laughed silently. no doubt wondering my father's reaction.

"Edward, do you have a multiple personality disorder? first you're kind, then you hate me, then you are the nicest person in the world again, then you are breathing down my neck." its inappropriate, no matter how good it feels. he stared deep into my eyes.

"You wouldn't believe me if i told you." he whispered and i muttered a few choice words. then suddenly he spoke again. "Your friend hates me right?" i nodded. "Then quick. glare at me, stick out your tounge, something, then turn away and cross your arms." i complied. i think my hate filled glare was too effective, or he was a really good actor. his pained face hurt me in a way i didn't know possible. but none-the-less, i turned away and crossed my arms.

David was walking back into the room. how did he know? i shrugged it off as she approached. "Hey Dav..." she cut me off.

"The stupid principal suspended me! Two freaking weeks!!!" she muttered. "By the way Cullen, you're up." she plopped into the seat next to me, not even bothering to glare at Edward. Edward nodded and stood, and began walking silently into the back room. "So, you and Cullen seemed pretty cosy."

"How long were you standing there?" i asked, horror in my voice. i vaugely saw Edward glance back at me.

"Long enough. besides, that fake glare and all. must've had a pretty interesting talk." She smiled knowingly at me.

"He..." i couldn't come up with a lie quick enough.

"Hey, i don't care. i may think he's an insinsitive, pompus jerk who is the most infuriating asshole I've ever had the displeasure of meeting, but hey, you like him, go ahead and try it. If he's nice to you, it'll be a first for him towards anyone here. if you can make him kinder, do us all the favor." she shrugged. was she actually suggesting that i liked Edward? this caused a slight blush to appear on my face. she giggled at me, for it certainly wasn't with me.

Was i falling for Edward Cullen, the possible vampire/human cult associate? "But... i hated him only this morning..." i muttered.

"I know... sucks doesn't it? love at first sight..." she was taunting me now.

"I don't love him..." i muttered.

"Bella. Don't lie to me..." She whispered, then let the conversation drop. "Sorry for getting you in trouble. And sorry i won't be there to sit with you at lunch." she smiled sadly. "Cullen can keep you company, though."

"Davie... its not your fault. well it kinda is, but whatever." i smirked. she laughed. i ignored her last commet. knowing him, he would whether i wanted him to or not.

"Oh and, stay away from Jessica Weber and Laruen... ah, i don't know her last name but... they are the two biggest bitches in school. they will corrupt your mind. They are probably the ones who will start all the rumors first." she laughed and stood. "I better go, principal ordered me off school campus."

"Kay." i muttered as she left. i stared at the door to the principle's small office. Would Edward suffer the same punishment as David? would i be stuck alone during lunch? would i want to stay at school without him? Why was i thinking these things?

I didn't notice the door open slightly and continued muttering to myself. "Do i like him...?" i murmered quietly.

"Like who?" a velvet voice whispered against the skin of my neck. his cool breath tickled my skin and sent a wave of pleasure down my spine. my breath caught in my throat as my eyes darted to his lips. they were so close, too close. i took up breathing again.

"It's nothing." i murmered and stood, backing slightly away from him, making it look like i was trying to see his face. my blush probably gave me away. i had blushed more today then i had in my 17 years of life.

"You're blushing." he stated, moving way to close to me as we walked from the office. "Now you have to tell me." he murmered lightly in my ear. my blush only heightened. i turned to glare at him, his face mere inches from mine. i wanted so badly to close that distance. to press my lips to his, but i resisted.

Damn it! I'm supposed to hate him. "Don't tell me what i have to and don't have to do." i said with as much venom as i could muster in my voice.

"For a second there it almost sounded like you meant that." he smirked, backing away. "Next time you try to be angry, atleast let the lu.." i stalked away, towards what i hoped was my next class. he caught up quickly and grabbed my hand. "As i was saying." he murmered in my ear. "Next time you attempt anger, let the lust leave your eyes." I froze, my throat closed up. lust, in my eyes? impossible... i didn't lust.

"You don't know what you're talking about." i stammered, the bell cut off the end of my sentence. he let go of my hand as people exited the class rooms. i heard murmers all around me. whipsers of me and Edward. stupid, immature imbeciles...

"Cullen and Swan... are they dating?" a brunette girl whispered as she passed, a blush rose to my cheeks. I darted to the lunch room, though i wasn't hungry. i heard a girl say "Hey Jess," and assumed she meant Jessica, so I shifted directions and headed towards the benches outside. the cool air quickly faded my blush away. i got to the tables without tripping.

i rested my head on the cool surface. my head was pounding and my heart was beating quicker then normal. i felt a cool hand against my forehead. i looked up slightly to see Edward's worried face.

"Bella, are you okay?" his musical voice whispered in my ear. i shook my head. "Can you walk?" again, i shook my head. "Want me to carry you?" i shook my head vigurously, causing my headache to worsen. "You need to go to the nurse. You have a fever.." the bench moved slightly. i assumed he sat down.

"I don't wanna," i murmered. but maybe i should. my head was pounding, my heart racing.

"Your heart rate is too fast. At this rate, you'll have a heart attack." his voice was so quiet.

"How did you know?" he bowed his head, avoiding my own eyes.

"Because... I am..." I didn't hear what else he had to say, for at that moment, my brain shut down, sending me into a state of total darkness, commonly known as unconciousness.

**A/N: End of chapter. yes i know, Edward is very flirty, but, hey, its blood lust at first sight. though his lust isn't to incredibly powerful cuz he's got another 100 years extra under his belt. plus, he finds Bella.. oh, whats the word i ish looking for? smart? beautiful? yeah, those will work.. plus its my story, he'll be a flirty as i fucking well please XD**

**everything will be explained in the next chapter, which will be written from our beloved Edward's pov because, oh so loved bella, will be unconcious through the remainder of some time in my story that is currently undecided and undefined.**

**hehehe, tell me what you think is wrong with her. Andie, you can't answer, because you know. **

**until next time**

**luv**

**Niki**

**(long enough for ya guys????)**


	4. Love

**I just have to say, I am not entirely happy with how this chapter turned out. it seems rushed to me but I couldn't find a way to slow it down... you know how stories can get. I swear I'll try harder from now on.**

**sorry this is so late, but I got a plotish sorta thing going now XD**

**nothing else to say, except I'm failing algebra 2 for you people... so enjoy XD **

**chapter 3: Love (Edward's PoV)**

I caught her before she could collapse to the ground. Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit!!! I gently picked her up and walked swiftly to my car. Her blood smelt differant somehow, like how human blood smelt with our vemon in it. I shuddered at the thought and placed her in the passenger seat. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, but ignored it and climbed in my car. I was speeding down the roads, not even caring that no one knew where I was taking her. Not even caring if no one knew where she was. not caring about anything but her.

my phone began vibrating again, but again, I ignored it. who ever it was could wait. right now my only concern was Bella, and Bella alone. her scent was weakening and her heart rate slowed indefiantly. I heard her whimper softly. my dead heart ached. no, I couldn't lose her, I just found her. I turned sharply into my driveway and was at the house in an instant. I opened the door and almost got out when she spoke.

"Don't leave me, Edward." her enchanting voice whispered. I sped to her side, flinging the door open and gathering her in my arms.

"I'm here," I whispered reassurence. her skin was on fire and burnt my cold skin. it was almost like the touch of a werewolf's skin. I dropped that thought and darted to my room, laying her on my black couch. There was no way she was a werewolf. she whimpered as I let go of her. I stood and her arms reached out to me as she muttered incohernet words.

my phone vibrated again and I couldn't ignore it any longer. Only one person I know would call me some many times in such quick secesion. Something bad must've happened. I pulled out my phone, sat down on the couch, and gathered Bella in my arms. I smelt Bella's scent again. Poisen, I was sure of it.

"Hello." I heard an impatient sigh.

"Took ya damn well long enough!" I felt Bella wince against Alice's sharp voice. I softly stroked her hair. she smelt of death.

"Sorry.." I murmered, "I was... busy.." that seemed like a good word for my previous condition. Yes, enraged that the love of my life was dying. Speeding home and caring only for her. I would describe that as busy.

"To busy for me to tell you something important?" Alice shouted, causing Bella to whimper. "Edward, please don't tell me its her, the one from my vision. The one that sent you to Forks." she whispered, horrified.

"Yes.." I whispered, what had changed?

"Its happening alot sooner that I anticipated. Edward...She's dying." the phone slipped from my grasp and crached to the floor. No, she was lying, this wasn't happening. She could get a blood transfusion and would be fine. "Edward.." her voice was soft, I almost couldn't hear it.

"No..no, no no no... no.." I shook my head, clutching Bella to my chest. "She can't die..." I whispered, laying us down on my couch. I didn't care that her skin injured my own, I had to hold her. She could live. I even didn't believe my feble lie.

"Edward..." Alice's soft voice was at my ear, I hadn't realised I had picked my phone up. man was I out of it. my body was shaking, my breath was in ragged burst, and I was holding onto Bella for dear life. "Edward, you know what you have to do.." she murmered. "Its the only way. she's gonna die anyways so skip the arguements I already saw. I get the point, humanity, soul stealing, dooming to damnation. I get that shit, honestly I do. But if you love her, If you want her, you have to do it now. you have very little time left. do you want the vision to come true or not?" I snapped my phone shut and threw it against the wall, shattering it to tiny peices. "Fuck..." She was right. I hate it when she's right. it took me but a moment to decided upon my answer.

"Oh God Bella, don't hate me for this.." I murmered and slowly moved her hair, exposing her neck. she was gonna hate me, hate me for damning her to this nonlife, but I wanted her. no, I _needed_ her. my exsistence would cease if she died. I would litterally be the living dead. "Please don't hate me." I murmered, breathing in the scent of her neck. But she would. Those monsters from her home town, those memories would haunt her. But I needed her. In due time, she would accept it. so ever so gently and ever so slowly, I suck my teeth into her neck.

her face never changed, it still had the same agonized expression it had a moment ago, when I was just holding her in my arms. I tried to leave, I had too. Her scent was over powering me, even with 200 years of experience. I never imagined anything like this, never anything in my life had this much hold on me. her blood was taunting me, telling me to take it, to take all of it. yet I refused. I tried to leave once more, but she cried, so I remained there, holding her in my arms, praying to whatever god who would listen. if she would just not hate me, maybe, just maybe I could believe there was a point to my endless life.

I was vaugely aware of another vampiric presence in my room.

"Bella..." I heard a soft gasp. her voice changed in an instant. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU BITE HER CULLEN!!!!!???????" I stared into the once again topaz eyes of David. Only Bella would be able to make friends with the only two vampires in Forks her second day here. (A/N: how many of you where expecting that, eh? Besides you Andie...)

"I love her," I answered simply in a soft voice, "I wasn't about to let her die." (A/N: ha, wouldn't it suck if I ended it right here, I dont even think this is a page...) Before I realized what I was doing, I had sat up, still clutching Bella to my chest. "Sorry, I didn't mean what I said... none of it, not for the past 2 years." I murmered before kissing Bella's hair. David smiled down at me. her thoughts came at my with a great force. _I knew it all along Cullen. Love can be so obvious some times._ Bella whimpered slightly. I hated myself right now. It was all my fault she was in this fucking hell of a pain.

"Me too..." David whispered, her words a differant tone from her thoughts. "She does love you, you know. I can see it in her eyes, and I'm sure you can too." I chose to ignore that. She shouldn't love me. and she wouldn't, not after this. "Now, how can I help? we've gotta have an explination for why Bella suddenly disappears. I could use my power to help somehow." and suddenly, we were at a truce.

"Yeah." I paused, thinking up a good way. "Her car needs to have the battery cables reattached. long story, don't ask. just go fix her car, and then crash it. Crash it, set it on fire, something, then act dead.(A/N: sorry, but I love that line XD) I'm sure you've been around Bella long enough to be able to shift into her." she nodded. I couldn't believe she wasn't arguing with me for once.

"Good thing you know a shape shifter..." she muttered and left quickly, to make evidence. Bella whimpered slightly. How was she enduring this in near slience?

I hummed softly to the radio in the background. I must've left it on this morning. she murmered something that sounded close to my name. I sighed. she really was gonna hate me. I wish I could read her mind, what must she be thinking now? What does she think is that cause of her pain? would she automatically assume me, or something else, an outside force? I quickly gave up, her mind was just a blank to me. maybe after the change, it'll open to me, or she'll tell me everything. _Or maybe she'll hate you for all eternity and you would have killed her so she could live out an endless life of hate for you._ I ignored that pesamistic voice in my head and focused only on her scent, silently continuing my prayers.

The days and nights blended together. no scream fell from Bella's lips. only whispers of my name and moans of pain. I kissed her lightly each time she whimpered or whispered my name. The phone had rang several times, but I didn't want to answer it. If it was important enough, whatever vampire it was would come find me. News of Bella's car crash (curtisy of Davie) spread throughout Forks. Charlie was devestated, obviously. I had killed his daughter and he never got to know her. what would my excuse for leaving town be?

"Edward..." I heard a soft whisper from the door way. I didn't need to look up to know my family would be standing there. though, it was Alice who spoke. I glanced at Bella's slightly flinching form and sighed, she would cry if she left my arms.

"I'm sorry.." I murmered quietly, they heard. Esme's arms were suddenly around my neck.

"I've missed you Edward, how could you leave like that?" I leaned into my mother's arms. God, how I missed my family.

"Sorry mom, maybe Alice can explain it better. Plus, it might not be such a great idea for 6 vampires crowding her, it might freak her out more." it wasn't that I wanted them to go, I just didn't want Bella to freak and run. I wasn't exactly the best tracker alive. "Its not everyday you become one of the eternally damned..." I muttered, to guilt ridden to start an arguement today. Jasper sent me calming waves. God was I ever grateful for his power.

"You don't mean that Edward.." I sighed but made no arguement with my mother.

"But..." Alice murmered, aparently she needed a new barbie doll.

"Alice, if you scare her off I doubt she'll ever let you touch her with make up." Jasper saved me the trouble of answering. I muttered a thank you.

"We'll come back soon." Emse whispered and let go of me.

"Yes mother. sorry I've been gone so long.." Emmett had been too quiet, he had to speak soon.

"So Edward, couldn't keep your fangs off her?" I growled loudly as soon as it left Emmett's mouth. Bella flinched lightly and I imediently stopped growling. Killing someone and damning them to this non-life was nothing to joke about! Rose elbowed Emmett and turned away, leaving without so much as a hi to me.

"Good to see you too Rose..." I muttered and Bella whimpered again. I sighed. I couldn't believe the absolute selfishness I had acted out of. I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, you did the right thing." I stared into the forgiving eyes of my father.

"Somehow, I doubt she'll see it that way." I muttered darkly.

"She will.. Its better to be alive forever with someone to love, then have lost it before it unravelled." Carlisle assured me before following the rest of my family out of the room.He was always so forgiving, and always so kind. I almost smiled.

it was the third day, the most painful day. soon, I would never hear the beat of her heart again. never relish in her warmth. never be intoxicated by her blood. I listened to the fading beats of her heart.

She moaned in pain once more before letting out a soft scream. I winced and held her close. I knew she wouldn't endure it in silence forever but the sound of her screams would haunt me forever.

"Edward..." her head slowly turned to me, her eyes locking on mine. I couldn't look away no matter how much I tried. Her eyes were even more captivating, even with the blood red color.

"Yes?" I whispered softly.

"It hurts, so much." she whimpered. "I'm dying, aren't I?" I couldn't answer her. I didn't want too. I couldn't tell her I killed her, that she was dead, in a sense. She sighed and laid her head on my shoulder, shuddering in pain.

"It'll work out somehow.." I murmered, softly to myself. Then, she whimpered again. The pain was at its worst now. It was killing her, killing her heart. "Sh... its alright.." I whispered softly in her ear as she wrenched her eyes shut. She screamed loudly, but kept her mouth shut, as to dull the sound. I softly kissed the base of her neck. I felt her body stiffen and her heart slowed quicker now. She had mere hours of True life left.

The sound of soft footsteps on the stairs reached my ears. there was no one but Bella that I wished to talk to right now... I heard a lad groan as Davie entered the room.

"I swear that is the last thing I ever fucking do for you! Next time, I'll see if I can make you look like the fucking person then shove you in the coffin and see how you fucking well like it!!!!" She glared at me.

"Thanks, I owe ya." She didn't respond so I continued. "Now, the question is, do you want to be here when Bella awakes, so to speak." She shook her head. that shocked me.

"I can't. Once she ok with what she is, I'll be back." I nodded and watched her retreating form, before I called her back.

"David... I'll call you when she is." She smiled sadly and bounded away. I knew she never wanted this life, I just hoped she found her significant other soon. God knows my life was pointless before Bella. Had it only been 4 days since the night I snuck into her room?

I looked back down at my withering angel. Its amazing how fast love can occur. And not the stupid teenage lust. I'm talking real love. Then all too soon, yet after so long of a time, Bella's heart stopped.

"Congradulations Edward, you've just eternally damned the love of your eternity." I muttered darkly to myself as her eyes fluttered open..

**A/N: now I could be nice and continue it starting with Bella's pov right here on this page... or end it... hm...**

**ok, I'm ending it. sorry folks. chapter 4 will be out soonish tho...**

**heheheh, don't ya just hate it when I say 'I'll update soonish' it never happens... sorry again its so late.**

**still failing algebra incase ur wondering...**

**ok, the cullens dont actually appear to bella for a while nor does davie. yet there will be a surprise OC coming in soon. if you are lucky that is. Davie will return in a few chapters. it'll be kinda suspicious is bella dies on the same day that Edward and davie disappear from town. dont hate me**

**oh and as for all the cussing I do. its how I speak, please dont comment on it. if you dont like cussing read 'k' rated stories.**

**and ignore my spelling and lack of capitilazation. no spell check here!!**

**thats all for now. sorry its so short.**

**with love from**

**Niki**


	5. Memories

**I hope this is long and fast enough for you people. its over 8000 words, not all of that is fic tho. i have long a/n that is important at the end. I wont be able to update for a while cuz I'll be vacationing starting saturday and wont be back till march 4 I think.. sumthing. o well.. but I'll have the next chapter like written out with just typing up needed by that time, hopefully. dont be bad at me. (you can pretty much guess the PoV)**

**Chapter 4: Memories**

**(one last thing, don't comment on the begining, i couldn't find another way to do it)**

That was the worst pain I could've imagined, holy hell was I glad it was over. I didn't think I would survive that. but then again. maybe I didn't. maybe I'm dead and this is heaven.. or hell.

I lifted my head from its comfortable place and glanced at all the bright colors. Had I always seen things so clearly and vibrant? I didn't know. It smelt amazing here, though, where ever I was. I looked around the room, the impressive stereo and cd collection, the blanketed walls and the one full wall window. The sun wasn't shining. a typical Forks day. then finally, the leather couch I was currently occupying. (a/n: bet you can't guess where she is...lol)

Of course, I was not alone. I was cradled to the one person who I wanted to see least, yet most at the same time.

"Edward.." I murmered, half scared, half hopeful. It was a mixed emotion that left me confused. His eyes connected with mine, his face was happy, but his eyes shown with an ancient grief to much for me. I tried to look away.

"Bella.." he murmered back, his breath tickling my skin. He clutched me tightly to his chest and I had the feeling I was supposed to be in pain. "Oh god, I thought I was gonna lose you." he whispered into my neck, sending waves of pleasure through my body. I had no clue what he meant. Thought he was gonna lose me? When did he have me?

"What are you talking about?" I pushed away from him, unwillingly, but comprimised by staring into his eyes.

"I... well... you see..." he struggled for words, I found it cute. I laid my head back on his shoulder while he thought. He smelt amazing, so I breathed in more of him. This was defiantly a scent I wanted to never lose. "Its so freaking hard to concentrate when you do that..." he murmered into my ear. I was shocked and jerked back, yet no blush warmed my cheeks. In fact, I could no longer even feel my heart beat in my chest. I glanced down, as if to be sure my body was still there, but was shocked at what I found. I was clad in only the long black sweater I wore to school. I shoved myself out of Edward's arms. I clutched my legs to my chest and pulled the sweater over them. his eyes were hurt.

"Um... Do... you have something I could wear?" I muttered very quietly and quickly. I barely understood myself, yet he nodded and stood. He extended his hand to me, I shook my head. "I'll wait here." I muttered, the last thing I needed was to trip while in the clothes, or lack there of, I was wearing. He nodded and walked to his closet. I didn't hear a sound. Was he always this quiet? Instant lonelyness engulfed me as he entered his closet. What was happening to me? He returned quickly with a long tee shirt of his, black, and a pair of simple gray sweat pants.

"Sorry this is all I have, bathroom's there." He pointed to the door across the hall. I stood, he paused. "On second thought... just change in here, I've got some stuff to explain." He walked from the room as he spoke, shutting the door behind him. For some odd reason, I could hear him lightly lean against the door. _Strange..._

I changed quickly, strangly eager to see him again, yet not wanting to see him at all. This was all so confusing. And the knawing sensation in the back of my throat didn't help. Yet I had a feeling he had something to do with it. He walked in slowly, to slowly for my liking. _Hurry.._ And he was instantly at my side. How did he move so fast? My eyes flew to his face, immediently landing on his lips. That was eye level for me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down, so I was sitting on the couch next to him. Something was poking my brain, telling me this wasn't right. I was alone in a house with a guy I barely knew and was wearing his clothes.

Imagine what that would look like to the neighbors.

"Nice." He complimented as he gesterded to the sweats and his shirt. I looked away, grateful no blush came to my face. It was just sweats that were way to big, what was so great about it? It wasn't as if I was beautiful or anything. "Anyways... I need you to promise me something before I say anything though." He looked seriously at me, drawing my eyes once again to his in an unbreakable stare. I found it incredibly hard to concentrate. All I wanted was to sit next to him forever, never leaving.

He must've sensed I couldn't concentrate, for he broke eye contact with me and stared at the cloth covered wall. My mind stuggled to find the answer to his question, a question I had not heard. "What was the question?" My voice was breathless, holy hell. He sighed, annoyed. But he seemed more annoyed at himself, then me.

"Can you promise you won't run or attempt to ingure me or yourself in any way after I explain everything to you?" No sign of impatients was in his voice. I nodded, it couldn't be anything that bad. "Here goes... I'm gonna put this bluntly..." He looked at me for comfermation to continue, I nodded. "You... We are vampires..."

I wanted to die, again. I couldn't control myself at that point. I slapped him, the sound hurt my ears, it was like loud thunder, and, despite my promise, I ran. I didn't know why I slapped him, but for some reason, my fear controlled me. If I were in my right mind, I would've noticed my speed and grace. But as it was, I ran blindly through the house and stopped in the living room. This couldn't be happening. I collapsed, face first, onto a white couch.

"I deserved that, but you promised..." I heard his soft voice, but tried to ignore it. I wanted to stand, to run, but I couldn't, my legs failed me. Instead, I lay there on the couch, sobbing dryly for I could force no tears. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. A vampire? How was that possible? I felt cool arms around my waist, helping me up. I tried to run again, but Edward secured me to his chest. I wanted so badly to run, to flee from this monster. But I wanted his touch more. "Will you let me explain why I did it?" I couldn't respond, but how could I resist him? He led me somewhere, I wasn't sure. There was a lump in my throat from all my unshed tears. Yet it only aggatated the knawing in my throat more. I stared unseeingly at the floor as we walked.

He let go of me when we entered his room. Immediently and without thinking, I ran, this time making it to the forest before I collapsed. Life just wasn't fair. I banged my fist against the earth. Suddenly Edward's arms where around me again. "Let me explain." He begged. I forced his arms away from me and ran again. He kept pace with me easily. "Just give me a few minutes. Then you can ask whatever you want or even hurt me. Or leave forever. Please let me explain though." I tried ignoring him. He grabbed my arm, yanking me to a stop.

He was clutching me to his chest again, so I was facing him. And before I thought twice about it, I was banging my fist against his chest, in a half-hearted attempt to escape. Tearless sobs wracked my body as he stood there, absorbing all my punches. Taking in all my insults. All my threats, without a word. I kept my eyes away from his and slowly, I stopped punching his chest. We stood there for hours, it seemed. I just couldn't stop crying. I needed some form of comfort.

Unthinkingly, I threw my arms around his neck, and sobbed into his shoulder. He rocked us back and forth slowly, before picking me up, yet keeping my arms around his neck. He walked quickly and smoothly. He never showed any signs of annoyance nor did he even seem to realise the fact I wasn't backpack sized. I wanted to tell him to put me down, but the calming movement of his hips prevented that. I think it was then I accepted what I was. Seeing the pure self loathing on his face convinced me. He truely loved me and was heart broken.

We sat down and I realized we were now by a stream. I remained in his lap, my head on his shoulder. "Bella... I can't say I'm not sorry for doing this to you. I'm sorry it happened and that I acted in selfishness, and I'm sorry you are like me. Vampires... well... the coven I belong to, we try not to drink human blood. We resist and live off of animals instead. The people you knew in Pheonix, we're, I'm nothing like them. But, they... one of them, poisined you. the poisin was going to kill you and... I don't know, I just knew I couldn't lose you." I was dying anyways? Sincerity rang through his every word. How could I not believe him? I looked into his eyes, afraid of what I would find. His eyes were full of that complex grief again. Something plauged my mind though. I couldn't for the life of me, figure out who he was talking about. "I was so afraid you would die and I... well... Please don't hate me." He whispered those words so quietly, I wasn't sure he said them.

"Afraid you would lose me?" He nodded. A nod was not the answer I needed. _Explain... _I silently urged. He sighed, making eye contact with me.

"Bella... I don't know how to explain it. I guess love at first site..." I couldn't breath. hearing him say these words made my heart feel like exploding. But how could anyone really love me? Expecially this portrait of Adonis. I stared at him, mouth agape, and probably looking like an idiot.

Then something hit my mind full force. Pheonix, vampire cult, poisined. What the fuck was going on??? "Edward... I don't understand. I have no clue what you are talking about..Why can I only remember my moments with you?"

He stared at me for a moment before responding. "It happens sometimes... with the change. I'm sorry... But, now, atleast until your memories return, leaving your old life wont be as painful." He was so sad and I wanted so badly to make him happy.

"I can't see my family ever again?" He shook his head, but for some reason, no sadness came to me. Was this an effect of losing memory of my family? "Well... Can we atleast get my clothes from where ever I lived?" He shook his head and I groaned. As much as I loved his clothes, I wanted something that fit. It was irrational that I loved his clothes though. Maybe I shouldn't make a habit out of it.

"Your parents will notice." He hesitated for a second. "I'll get David to get some for you. She... well... She's a vampire as well..." The name was vaugely familiar to me. We stood and headed back towards his room, leaving the wonderful scent of the crystal blue stream behind.

"Sorry, I wish I knew who that was. but.. ok..." It felt awkward not knowing. I really needed a hug. Edward pulled me to him. It was strange how he always did exactly as I wanted. "I've got a question though... about the blood thing... How do we know if we are hungry and what not?" We had entered the house by now.

"Well.. there's an thirst, persay, in the back of your throat. Its kind of like having a constant sore throat without the pain. Just the irritation." He looked at me, waiting for my answer. That must've been the odd sensation. We sat down on his black leather couch.

"Its defiantly there..." I leaned into his shoulder and breathed in his scent. He nodded. We were quiet, content, just laying there in each others arms. I silently wondered how I could not hate him. This was all so confusing. I really needed another hug now. And then, Edward arms clutched themselves around me and held tightly.

It was odd, he _barely_ knew me, yet he seemed to know me _best_. What if I could control him? Everytime I wished him to do something, he did. So I tested my theory. _Turn off the radio._ It was stupid, but if I could control him, test were nesecary to be sure. Just as I thought, he stood and silently turned of the radio. _Speak to me.._ I thought as he sat down and pulled me into his arms again.

"Bella.." He murmered, pulling me into his lap now.

"Yes..?" His tone made me scared. He was so depressed.

"How can you forgive me so easily? I kill you and make you a monster, then on top of that, I tell you I love you... how?" His guilt was practically tangable. I could understand where he was coming from, yet I couldn't believe my ears.

"Because... were the postions reversed, I would've done the same thing..." I paused. "Edward, I... I don't regret being changed.." I paused again, before getting frustrated with his lack of response. He sensed it and spoke again, though I wished he would chose a differant subject.

"How can you allow me to stay near you? It would make so much sense for you to hate me. It would only be fair for you to hate me.. Only fair for you to regret what I did and resent me for it." He murmered. Did he not listen to a word I had spoken? God, he was dense.

"Edward Cullen, I swear, if you so much as think of leaving me to deal with this on my own, I will hunt you down and personally tear you limb from limb." I tried to sound fierce, though it was an empty threat. I could never hurt him. He kept his eyes away from mine. I growled and stood. "Holy Hell, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen," He winced slightly as I used his full name, "you are thinking of leaving me aren't you???" He didn't respond. My heart was tearing in two. What did it take to make this guy understand? "You change me because you supposedly can't loose me, then you think of packing up and leaving? What is going through that head of yours?"

"Never doubt my love for you." He growled.

A long silence passed, interupted only by the ringing of the house phone. He stalked out to answer it without a word to me. Guilt adorned his face. I followed silently. He picked up the phone as I leaned against the wall. I kept my eyes on Edward, to keep him from running.

I ignored the soft voice on the other line, and focused solely on Edward. His eyes, his lips, his hands, anything. I was memorizing him and I had no idea why.

His head nodded a few times before he hung up and stalked back to his room. I followed, tripping on the hem of his sweats. God I was short.

By the time I got into his room, he already had a suit case out that was full of sweats and random tee-shirts. He zipped it shut.

"How can you do this to me?" I murmered, heart broken. He stood up, suit case forgotten momentarily, and darted over to me. I expected him to say 'Its for the best.' and leave, but he surprised me again.

"No. you misunderstand. We are leaving. This stuff's for you." He murmered as he clutched me to him. He kissed my neck gently before getting some clothes for him in a seperate suitcase. It took a moment for me to start breathing again. "There's another coven that'll be coming to live here, Alice saw it." He paused, I was confused, majorly. "I'll explain later, but in her vision... well.. Lets say one of those vampires was a male our age. And he's not gay." I made a small oh noise and leaned against the door. "And there's no way I'll let that happen."

I would've blushed had I still the ability. "So, where are we going?" I watched the graceful movements of his hands as he tossed a few cds, ones I assumed were his favorites, in his bag and zipped it shut.

"Away from civilaztation for a while, maybe Canada, or something. At least untill you are able to be around humans without trying to kill everyone you meet." I winced, would I really want to kill people? "Sorry, its just easier to be blunt about it. But, maybe after a couple months, we can venture to Deneli, to meet the rest of the family. Everyone is excited to meet you." He took my hand, somehow managing to hold both suitcases in his other. His use of family confused me. I guess I'll understand later.

"They already know about me?" I asked in horror. He nodded. "What if they don't like me?"

"They'll have to deal, because you are hopefully gonna be with me for all eternity." I gulped. Was I ready for a commentment? Could I still love Edward in eternity?

Before he had a chance to be heart broken at my lack of a response, I brought my face towards his and lightly placed my lips on his. His eyes were wide with shock before they drifted closed. I was shocked I had the nerve to do that and began to pull back. His hand caught my chin before I could pull away and he placed his forehead against mine.

"You're perfect.." He murmered before grabbing my hand. I couldn't breath. We walked to his car, and he opened my door for me. I was still strugling to grasp what he meant as I climbed in, expecting to hear him close the door. But instead, as soon as I was seated he took my hand and kissed it lightly. My breath caught and he smirked, shutting my door. Holy hell.. at this rate, I'd quit breathing all together. He was already in the car, suit cases in the trunk, before I could speak again.

"Edward... Why wouldn't you let me change in the bathroom this morning? I mean, sure you had stuff to explain, but what's the real reason?" It had surprised me, to say the least. and from the look on his face, he was hoping I wouldn't ask.

"Well... Your apperance is somewhat... altered than that of when you were human. I figured one shock was enough for today.. but seeing as you don't remember anything, it probably wouldn't have made a differance." he shrugged and peeled out of the drive way.

It was silent for a while. I occupied my time by staring at the passing landscape. I wasn't quiet sure what to say to him. I just met him, yet I was in love. I contemplated telling him this. though, I'm almost positive he knew this. so instead I thought about my emories. how was it possible I remembered him but nothing he said and only that I hated him? there were other silloettes there, but they have no face nor names nor voices.

"You know.." his voice shocked me, causing me to jump. he chuckled. It had been hours since either one of us spoke. "When Carlisle first changed me, I hated him. I could read his mind and know his reasons, but still.. I hated him. It felt like he stole my soul and doomed me to a life of loneliness. But then Esme came along, Carlisle and Esme are the best parents anyone could ask for." He paused and looked at me. I could feel the shock on my face, but I was smiling anyways.

"Then?" I urged, "you said there were more of you. What about the rest of them." We were aproaching heavy traffic, the car slowed significantly.

"Well... First, after Esme, was Rosalie. It wasn't long till I discovered that he meant for her to be what Esme was to him. But I could never love her more then as a sister. She was beautiful in her own way, but her stubborness really pissed me off, alot. then Rose found Emmett... he was almost dead and being attack my bears. She saved him and carried him over a hundred miles, afraid that if she tried to change him she would kill him by accident. I never understood how she could've had the strength. Emmett never did get over his resentment of bears." We were in dead traffic by now. he took his hand off the wheel and flipped open the cd compartment.

He held out a good 30 or so cds. "pick one." I went for the Three Days Grace cd on top, but the second I touched it, the cd shattered along with the one beneath it. I gasped, yanking my arm back to my chest.

"Sorry..." I muttered, over and over again. He shook his head.

"My fault. I forgot to tell you about the strength." he smiled apologetically. "You see, vampires are incredible strong, even a simple touch to a human's bone could crush it beyond repair. You have no idea how long it took me to be able to control my strength around humans. for some reason, they enjoy pissing me off..." He pulled out a differant cd, I didn't catch the tittle, and placed it in. The cars slowly started moving again. "it was so very hard to not hurt you that morning..I hadn't had to control my strentgh that precisely for a while." We passed the accident, luckily there was no blood I could smell from here.

"Edward... Did it... Did it hurt when I was... well.. hitting you?" I never meant to hurt him.

"No... We... Vampires rarely feel pain. Though, my heart still hurt. it pained me to know your pain was my fault...and my ego was defiantly wounded." I sighed sorrowfully. I caused him pain, whether phsyically or not and for that I couldn't look him in the eyes. "Honestly its okay." I didn't respond. instead, I stared at the quickly passing trees. "Bella, please? I'm fine okay?" I looked up, his eyes were light and unpained for the first time. I smiled.

he finally relaxed. "Crap... You mind making a short stop? I've gotta get a new cell... mine's kinda in peices..." I shook my head. I vaugely remembered seeing the rementants of some electronical device in his room. he smiled and cut across the lanes to look for a phone store or something. "I have a feeling Alice is pissed at me now." We were silent for only a few seconds when I spoke.

"Who's Alice?" He smiled. Maybe he would explain the vision things now.

"Alice... The psycic of the family. She's my sister, in a sense. I have her to thank for alot." he chuckled. "You see.. if it weren't for her, I would've never found you. she had a vision, about you. She's the whole reason I left my family to come to Forks. Only, she lied to me and told me you were already a vampire. but you must've been in her vision. She can't lie without me knowing, being a mind reader and all."

"Mind reader?" I gasped in horror. He said it before, why was it just clicking? "You mean you've heard every thought that has passed my mind?" Oh god, Oh shit... I was vaugely aware of him leaving the highway.

"No... I can't read your mind. Funny though. The mind I wish to read most is the one I can't." I sighed, thankful. it would be awkward with him knowing all my about him. He was just to beautiful to not think about. I suddenly felt sorry for him.

"How often have you gotten pissed at people you barely knew just for their thoughts?" I didn't mean to think aloud.

"Too many to count." he chuckled. "But... anyways... Alice and Jasper kinda came as a package deal. Jasper's an empath, by the way. He belonged to a coven that had... differant feeding habits then us, but Alice had a vision and found him and they traveled together, training to our food choice in the process. eventually they found us and we've stuck together ever since." The car was parked now, in front of a mall. I groaned, loudly. "What is it?" He seemed worried."I hate malls... with a passion..." I muttered and he laughed darkly.

"Bells... You can't come inside. It'll be much too dangerous with all the humans. I won't be long. and if you want I can pick you up some clothes..." I glared at him.

"Let me get this straight. You're gonna leave me, in the car alone, while you go get a new phone and spend money on me you don't need, correct?" He smiled brightly and nodded. "If I see even one item from Victoria's Secrets in the stuff you get me I will murder you..."

"Why Bells, I'm shocked you would even assume I would even think of buying you something from that store. They have stuff like that just as good anywhere else." He was out of the car before the shock could even register on my face. I could hear his enchanting laughter through the glass. I glared at him, silently hoping he wouldn't (a/n: before I went back through this it was would instead of wouldn't. lol...) buy me anything from there. I might die if he did, not litterally of course..

He had left the car running and the music playing, which I now identified as Blue October. He only just left and already that lonely feeling was creeping back up my spine. I didn't want him to be gone, but I had to wait here. I wasn't going to become a murderer. So I tried to find something to pass the time.

I fiddled with the hem of his shirt, brushed my fingers through my hair, and counted the number of times Blue October said 'hate me' in Hate Me (a/n: I couldn't find another way to word that..and yes, I had to put in the lyrics XD.).

_I have to block out thoughts of you so I don't lose my head  
They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed  
Dropping little reels of tape to remind me that I'm alone  
Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home  
There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain  
An ounce of peace is all I want for you. Will you never call again?  
And will you never say that you love me just to put it in my face?  
And will you never try to reach me? It is I that wanted space  
Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you_

_Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you  
I'm sober now for 3 whole months it's one accomplishment that you helped me with  
The one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing I won't touch again  
In a sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night  
While I was busy waging wars on myself, you were trying to stop the fight  
You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate  
You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take  
So I'll drive so fucking far away that I never cross your mind  
And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind  
Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you  
Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you  
And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave  
Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I had made  
And like a baby boy I never was a man  
Until I saw your blue eyes crying and I held your face in my hand  
And then I fell down yelling "make it go away!"  
Just make a smile come back and shine just like it used to be  
And then she whispered "How can you do this to me?"  
Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you  
Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you_

I lost count and got wrapped in my thoughts. I had a feeling he put this cd in on purpose, maybe to convince me it was best he left. Screw that chance buddy. But, did he really want me to hate him? Or was it just coincidence this song was on this cd? I was just about ready to get out and go hunt him down when he was suddenly opening the door with a few bags in hand.

He smiled and placed all but one of the bags in the backseat. He climbed in. "Hello love." I laughed.

"Hello," he smiled, "I got this for you..." I glared with a passion at the bag he handed me. Victoria's Secrets.

"I told you not to go in there..." I whispered harshly. He just laughed.

"I never do what I'm told. Besides, just open it. You can't blush anymore, remember." God he was perverted this hour. I resisted the urge to stick my tounge out at him and opened the bag. He laughed quietly at the look on my face. What was inside shocked me. Inside was a box, defiantly not what I expected. I picked it up carefully, due to my new found strentgh. He was smiling hugely at something. Then I heard it too... The box was ringing.

"You got me a cell phone?" I glared at him, but opened it anyways. He chuckled slightly and began speeding off towards the highway. The cell phone was small and black. it was a camera phone. the screen read 1 missed call. I flipped it open carefully. "That was one sick joke you pervert." I muttered.

"Yeah, I know. My entire family's numbers are already in it. The cashiers were slow, I had time on my hands.." I didn't dount it. I set it down gently and smiled up at him. Afterall I had been through and seen, I still expect some guy to pop up and tell me I was being punked.

"Thanks..." I eyed the bags in the back carefully. "Now... What exactly did you buy me?" he had to have gotten that Victoria's Secret's bag from somewhere.

"You'll find out. But don't worry. I kept my promise. I bought nothing from Victoria's Secrets." We were weaving through traffic once more. I groaned, guys are perverts.

"And stole nothing from there?" I muttered, he laughed, yet shook his head. "And nothing remotely like it?" he laughed harder.

"Calm down. I didn't." I eyed him suspiciously. I didn't believe him. But I dropped it.

"So, where are we going..?" He said Canada and that wasn't too comforting. Cold and Bella never get along.

"We'll be staying somewhere. I dunno, I didn't think it through. I suppose we'll just rent a lodge." He shrugged. "We'll work on your control, so we'll be staying as far away from the city as possible." He smiled at me. "Anyways, you said you wanted to know more about me... I suppose I could bore you with my life's story. I could tell you about the things you told me about yourself, if that makes any sense..." I laughed.

"That made absolutly no sense." He took a cd from one of the bags in the back. Three Days Grace, I smiled apologetically. The music played softly in the background. It was a good change from 'Hate Me'. But I knew none of the words. "But, tell me more about you."

"Well.. When I was human, my name was Edward Anthony Mason, I just adopted my new parent's last name. I was born in 1801 in Chicago. I don't remember much about my human life. (A/N: remember that talk we had about Edward being born 100 years earlier, well.. now its fact for my story so no commenting about it.) My mother died giving birth to me and my father died from cancer and I had no where to go." he paused.

"Of course, I was 17 and perfectly capable of living on my own. and if I remember correctly, my father had arranged a marriage.." he paused, gauging my reaction. I was hurt, to say the least. "I hated her don't worry..the week before the wedding, I started have the same symptoms as my Father. turns out, the cancer was hereditary and he passed it unknowingly to me. had I been born a hundred years later, there was a chance Carlisle could've saved me.but as it was, ther was no cure for it. and, well... it was killing me. (a/n: cant die from something that didn't happen for another hundred years, bear with me. besides, the spanish influenza was much more painful then what he experienced in my fic) Carlisle found me, dying alone in my parents house. He acted out of loneliness and wanted a family. So he changed me. It wasn't for a hundred or so years till he found Esme, she fell from a cliff. it was a miracle she was she alive. Carlise fell in love and changed her." his voice was quiet, as if he was leaving out something.

He fell silent. I was still curious, but I refused to make him uncomfortable.

that didn't mean I forfieted my own comfort though. "Edward..." I spoke up after hours. the quiet was getting to me.

He smiled up at me. "Yeah?"

"Can we rent a lodge in the mountains? I love the mountains, except the cold."

"Yeah, I suppose it would be better. Besides, the closer to the wild the better." He turned to smile at me, a smile which I returned. an emotion passed his eyes, but I didn't have time to identify it, for he quickly snapped them back to the road. no fair.

Its was approaching 11 am when we found a secluded enough lodge to rent. we would've found one sooner had we not had to drive 30 miles an hour on the icy mountain roads. but this place was perfect. It was towards that back of the facility, which was just fine with me. Edward had said the lack of sun here would be perfect. I would ask him later.

The cabin itself was beautiful and made of the finest wood. I'm assuming it was also the most expensive one, but decided not to ask. It came completely and beautifully furnished, complete with fireplace and cable flat screen tv. The living room had a high roof and had beautiful black suade couches and chairs.

I wandered around aimlessly as Edward brought in the stuff. He refused the let me help. There where two bedrooms, one with two twin beds and one with a king size bed, complete with privacy curtain. Each had its own bathroom and walk in closet. I flopped down on the king bed and laid my cell phone on the night stand. I wanted to blush at the excuse Edward gave the manager, and what he had slipped on my finger only minutes before that.

Maybe someday, we really will be newly weds. I sighed in my thoughts and stared blankly at the ceiling.

I felt the other side of the bed dip and turned my head to stare into Edward's wonderful topaz eyes. I chewed on my bottom lip. He was so close, yet he seemed miles away.

"Sorry. It was the only thing I could come up with for a reason two unrelated people of the opposite gender would want to rent a cabin together." he stared at me, hoping he hadn't offended me.

"Its ok." I twisted the ring around my finger. it was simple, like something an 18 year old with a part time job could afford. guess it made the story more plausible. I smiled to myself when he didn't attempt to take it away. maybe he would want to marry me too...

"Bella..." he murmered as his hand began tracing my face.

"yeah?" I respond, somewhat breathless. Just his touch did this to me.

"Can I kiss you?" he murmered softly. I was about to respond yes when his cell phone started ringing. He growled and sat up, removing the phone from his pocket. "Alice has horrific timing..." he flipped it open. "What?" his voice sounded harsh.

"Where are you?" A high pitched voice reached my ears.

"Canada..." Edward replied, still slightly harsh. "And before you ask, no details. also I don't know when we are coming home. Bella's not quite ready to meet the family yet." It had started pouring outside now. I heard an exasperated sigh.

"Mom's still mad at you for leaving. then kicking us out." I stifled a gasp. when had they been there? "You better come home soon." I felt guilty knowing it was my fault he left. I adjusted so my head was across Edward's lap.

"I'll come home soon. She knows it'll be worth it." Alice chuckled and Edward ran his fingers through my hair. "Tell the family I love and miss them, If they need me, I'm a phone call away... most of the time..." He added silently.

"Love ya bro. Come home soon." the line went dead and Edward laughed humorlessly.

"She has the absolute worst timing." I sat up quickly, waiting for what was interupted. He noticed and smiled. He leaned in, his lips mere milimeters from mine. I wanted him to hurry and close that gap.

God must hate me, for that moment, his cell phone chose to ring again. He groaned loudly and picked it up again. "what now Alice?" he groaned out.

I heard a dainty giggle that could only belong to Alice before she spoke. "I got a question for Bella."

"Its up to her whether you talk to her or not." I shook my head.

"Not to be rude or anything... just..." I mumbled, she was sure to hear me.

"I understand," she cut me off. "Another time then." the line disconnected again.

"I'm seriously considering chucking this one at the wall too..." he muttered darkly. He tossed his phone to the end of the bed after placing it on vibrate and turned to look at me.

He started for me just as slowly as before, but this time, I paused. Something was still bugging me. I pulled back before he could kiss me. he seemed hurt.

"Edward... when was your family there?" I muttered. he should've told me.

"An hour or so before you woke. I sent them away. I didn't want you to freak even more then I knew you were gonna." I laid my head in his lap again and he once again ran his fingers through my hair.

"Sorry I made you send away your family.." he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"You did no such thing." he laughed.

"So.. what do I need to know about being a vampire?" I smiled up at him.

"We sparkle in the sun, we can't sleep, we don't need to eat human food but can, need the occassion arise, we can't be killed easily, which means no stake to the heart, we are immortal, super strong, super fast. basically everything is myth but the drinking blood part is just that, myth. Speaking of which, we should probably go hunting tonight." I smiled up at him again and sat up quickly. God he could talk fast.

"So, what did you buy me?" he laughed at my slight A.D.D. and stood up. I frowned slightly but kept patient.

"Well... mainly just jeans and tee-shirts. I figured you liked black... so... almost everything in here is a shade of gray or black." He laid an assortment of black jeans and gray and black shirts. "Also some hoodies, for show. We don't get cold." He smiled up at me. I sighed.

"Thank God." I murmered. he laid some nice black hoodies on the bed as well. a few had differant designs on the front.

"And of course, incase you ever feel like lounging, I got you some..." I glared at him as he burst out laughing. instead of finishing his sentence, he laid the black pajama pants, silk, and a short sleeve tee-shirt, with happy bunny, on the bed. "You should've seen your face." he said between laughs.

I glared at him and stalked out of the room. Two jokes in one day, this had to be illegal. But atleast he kept his promise. I plopped onto the couch in a swift graceful movement and folded my arms. The couch was large enough for me to sit indian style comfortably.

"What? I kept my promise..." Edward murmered softly in my ear. I attempted to ignore him and resisted the urge to mutter 'I know..'. "Come on Bella... It was to tempting to pass up." My concious told me to ignore him. But my will was breaking. "You know you can't ignore me." So I tested that theory.

I stood and returned to the bed room, he followed. His hand grazed mine ever so lightly before I began hanging up my clothes. I discreetly looked at the size. How did he know my size?

"You can't stay mad at me forever." he murmered, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Wanna test that theory?" I muttered darkly. I knew I would fail, for I was losing will quickly. He fell slient and let go of me, backing away slightly. He whimpered and I jerked around quickly. his eyes were downcast and filled with greif. "Geez, you are so emo.." I murmered before sitting at the edge of the bed, next to my pajamas. I pulled on his hand and attempted to get him to sit next to me. "You can't be mad at me forever." I mimicked his earlier words. he refused to look at me and I was soon panicing. _Say something. _I willed him silently. this power was really gonna be helpful.

"You hate me, don't you? this is all an act that you are putting on so I don't get all depressed." I couldn't believe he really didn't believe I didn't hate him. I stood up quickly and forced him to look at me.

"Damn it! Why can't you understand that I don't hate you?" I growled fiercely at him. "I love you. is it too much to ask for you to accept that?" I didn't realize I had said those words till it was too late. his eyes finally looked up, mere seconds before his lips crashed onto mine.

It was the most passionate kiss ever. much better then when I lightly kissed him earlier. I didn't know what came over me at that point. But before I knew it, I had my fingers twisted into his hair and was pulling his face, keeping it to mine and making sure he didn't let go. His arms were around my waist as he kissed me with firece passion.

At some point we ended up lying down. He whispered my name against my lips, an act I returned. And then, all too soon, we were interupted. My phone began ringing on the bedside table and Edward pulled away, obviously dissatisfied at the interuption, but kept him arms around my waist. We were both gasping for air, air we obviously didn't need. Who has my number?

"Who in their right mind would call now?" Edward muttered. "If its Alice, I swear I'll kill her."

"But I thought vampires were already dead..." I muttereed sarcastically as my breathing slowly returned to normal.

"Its the thought that counts." we laughed as I picked up the phone. I nervously flipped it open.

"Hello?" I answered quietly.

"Bella!" I heard a deep voice. "How..." but he was interupted.

"Emmett..." Edward growled loudly.

"Hey bro." Emmett responded cheerfully. "Anyways, how are ya, Bella?"

"Good..." My answer sounded unsure, even to myself. There was a short awkward silence. "How did you get my number?"

"Alice.." Emmett chuckled nervously. I heard Edward mutter something very curse-word-like. "Did.. Did I, ah, interupt anything?" Emmett chuckled. Edward had my phone away from me faster then I could blink and was growling at his brother. Something about not being a pervert and to stay out of people's personal shit. I couldn't hear too much, for I had shoved my head under 3 of the 6 pillows on the bed. This was going to be on long and hectic life.

the next thing I knew, Edward arms where around my waist again. he kissed my cheek as I turned to look at him. His eyes were pitch black.

"I need to calm down.." he muttered as he stood. I nodded.

"Hurry back." and he was gone. I ignored the sense of loneliness and focused on Edward. on my memories of him. the only ones I had.

**A/n: long wow!!!! yes I know what your thinking. Alice bad timing. not really though. she had a vision and decided to mess with Edward. kinda as punishment for threatening to take away her newest barbie-to-be. Emmett has bad timing too, eh? yeah, Alice let him in of the fun XD. I'm an evil little bitch aren't I? but someone has to control the lustful teens XDXDXDXDXDXD heheheh**

**XD did I update quick enough? **

**and just to clear something up, bella remembers everything she knew, like math, liturature, sience, social studies, all that shit from school. what she doesn't remember are people places things what she looked like,. the only thing she remembers is edward because he made the biggest and quickest and most recent impression on her life and she had no time to prepare herself from the pain. it was mainly the shock her body went through that destroyed her memories. XD wow.. i think my a/n is the longest part XDXDXDXDXDXD**

**luv**

**Niki (who is changing her pen name soon. beware!)**

**p.s. (can you put these is fanfictions? lol I am..) my nickname at school is officially Psychotic Bitch on Acid, please... don't ask... I just thought I'd inform the general population.**

**p.p.s. (still not sure if you can put these in) tell me what you think I should do next. Bella already has one power... should I make her naturally immune to the scent of human blood? or make her not want to have it? or torture her like the rest of the vampiric world that survives off of animals?**

**lol**


	6. Meet the family

**ello luvs. sorry this is so freakin late. i was on vacation and my story kinda got lost with my luggage so... yeah... but this is good too. lol. i actually think its better lol.**

**i'm sick... wah!**

**thanks for sticking with me so far with this story... dont worry. everyone's favorite character (Emma pops ups: Yay!!!!!Davie!!!!) will be comin back soon. enjoy...**

**this chapter is dedicated to Emma. Aka: Annilaia**

**She has done alot to help me with this and everyone should give her a round of applause and go read her fics... after mine o'course... lol HEY EMMA!!!**

**disclaimer: just to piss off people... I'm not saying i don't own twilight. sue me... though what person has that kind of time these days...**

**chapter 5: Meet the Family? I think not!**

I followed Edward's earlier actions and put my phone on vibrate. It had been a whole hour since Edward told me he needed to cool down. An hour since i had seen him. An hour since he left me. i looked at the clock. it was already noon. How could i miss him so much so quickly?

I groaned. How long does it take a vampire to cool down? then again, this particular vampire was short tempered and, from the looks of it, had the hardest time controling his temper. those two were not a good match. I idely wondered if i could use my power to make him come back sooner? or maybe i could call him... i groaned again and rolled over, occupying my time by breathing in Edward's scent off the bed. it was somewhat soothing, but right now, i really wanted the real thing.

my phone began vibrating. I ignored it at first. but thought better of my actions. It would be rude to ignore them. i groaned, and grabbed my phone, bringing it to my ear.

"Hello." i answered, not really in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Why so sad?" the voice on the other end was soft, as if he was afraid of startling me.

"No reason." i was a horrible liar. he defiantly knew i was lying, yet he didn't push it. Strange.

"I just wanted to call and see how you were doing. i know its a hard transition." could this be another one of Edward's family? Maybe I should've looked at the caller idea. "Oh, and just as a forewarning, Alice can be very ecentric when meeting new people."

"I know... I've only met her on the phone, yet she already seems to know more about me then i do." the man laughed.

"Yeah, she's crazy like that. i suppose that one of the reasons i married her." my mind sorted through everything Edward had told me. This must be Jasper. "Alice is pretty mad Edward won't let her come to see you. Something about barbie... I dunno.." He laughed. I liked his laugh.

i felt arms encircle my waist and squeaked slightly.

Jasper laughed. "I'll leave you alone now. Tell my brother he's a masochist and needs to lighten up." I laughed, despite the fact i had no clue what he ment.

"Kay," i paused. "I look forward to meeting you."

"Same. Talk later Bells." i hummed in agreement and the line went dead.

I turned to Edward. "You're a masochist and need to lighten up." I could resist the chance. We both laughed. I really liked Edward's laugh.

"I'll need to inform Jasper i can't help my masochism." Edward laughed, his breath tickling my neck. i giggled despite myself. "I hope my family doesn't scare ya off before you even meet them."

"They sound nice, a little ecentric on Alice's part, but nice. I do have the feeling it'll be easiest to get along with Jasper though..He seems easiest to talk to." i shrugged awkwardly and set my phone back on the table. "Say... Edward?"

"Yeah?" i sat up, Edward followed suit.

"How come you can read minds, and Alice can see the future, and Jasper can feel emotions?" it was making me curious. he smiled and relaxed. obviously he was worried about something before. It was probably just the fact that I refered to Jasper as the easiest to get along with, and not him.

"Well... Carlisle's theory is we bring our strongest human trait over and it is amplified more then others. I was very good at reading people when i was human, so naturally i could read minds." he paused, as if expecting me to speak.

"Why do you think you can't read me?" i wondered aloud.

"Fate. Thats my excuse. if i could read your mind, why would i have unhook.. i mean... stopped to help you? you interested me. I think i was i love since i first saw you that night." he abruptly stopped. unhooked what? but more importantly...

"What night?"

"Uh... Well... no use lying now.." he murmered. "The news of someone new coming to Forks intrigued me. No one new had come in quiet a while. i think i was the last addition to the town before you. So... I, uh... kinda snuck in." he murmered the last sentence so quietly, i wasn't sure i heard it. nevertheless, what he said worried me very much.

"You..." i couldn't get an insult out of my mouth. so i changed my wordings. "Why would you do something like that? Are you that.." he cut me off.

"No...You misunderstand." he muttered quickly. "i waited till you fell asleep to actually enter your house. I was simply curious. Your scent was overwhelming with fresh tears and i wanted to help, but i was afraid of hurting you. then you scared me. I didn't know you talked in your sleep. I thought you had woken, and caught me. but then you went straight back to sleep. Then, that morning, you nearly killed yourself walking down the stairs. I acted impulsively, after all, i was in love. At that moment, i cared not whether you discovered me, so i caught you. But..." he paused, gauging my expressionless face. He continued, looking back up at the ceiling and laying back. "We're getting off topic." he laughed lightly.

"Yes, yes we are." i laughed with him and laid next to him. "But first. tell me what you were gonna say originally."

"You caught that?" he muttered, defeated. i nodded and he sighed. "Well... that morning before i left to get my car... i kinda unhooked your battery cables... for an excuse to get to know you. then i saw the cuts and immediently thought the worst, and for that, i'm sorry." i frowned.

"You didn't have to detach my battery. i probably would've went with you. i know i don't remember what i was like as a human, but why wouldn't i?" i adjusted again so i was on his stomach. he began to run his fingers through my hair.

"Humans naturally shy away from us, i didn't want to risk you rejecting me. i don't think my ego could take any blows at that point. expecially from you." he laughed lightly again. "But were are still getting off topic."

"Yeah...what was my question?" he laughed.

"You were wondering about our powers. Well... Alice... her story is hard, she doesn't remember anything of her human life, much like you. But we found records and apparently, she was stuck in an asylum for her whole life. Even as a human she had visions of the future. 100 years earlier and she would've been burned at the stake. And Jasper, we don't know much about either. But he was very influentcial in his human life. now, he can control the emotions of people around him. Make them see things his way. Its a very subtle and sometimes annoying gift." Sometime during the middle of his talk, i curled up against him and relaxed into his scent.

"Its all so confusing.." i muttered. Was i able to make people do what i wanted them to in my human life? I really wished i had my memories back.

"Yeah, it can be.."

"No...What i mean is... If i had my memories, maybe then i would be able to understand how i'm able to make you do what i want to..." i groaned and rolled over, shoving my head in a pillow.

I could feel his eyes boring into me. "What do you mean?" i shrugged.

"I don't know. but i do know i can make you do things. like turning off the stereo... making you talk to me when i got bored of the silence... just small things are all i've tried." He didn't speak. i looked up, afraid he might be angry.

"I see... i wondered why i turned off the stereo. i liked that song." he chuckled and pulled me over to him. "So, you've know the entire time?" he asked quietly.

"Not the whole time..." i smiled meekly at him. "So... When are we going hunting?" Edward stiffened.

"It'd be to dangerous for you and the health of humans around you for us to go now. we'll go tonight. In the mean while..." he got an evil glint in his eyes. "Maybe you could model the clothes." i was instantly across the room, arms folded, and glaring at him.

"Never..." i muttered darkly. "Its bad enough you got my exact size. How did you know that, anyhow?" he laughed nervously.

"I told you, i was curious about you." I could've died right there.

"So you snooped in my room!!??" he nodded, suddenly ashamed. He looked so adorable with that pathetic look on his face. "what else did you snoop through?" he looked up quickly.

"Not That. I can't believe you would assume that! I respected your privacy! well.. mostly." his face was horrified, but he sounded honest. i relaxed. "So.." Edward murmered after a long silence. "What _do _you want to do today?"

i was at a loss for words. What did i want to do today? We couldn't go into town. We couldn't go hunting right now. We could watch tv, i suppose. and talk. But i could shake off the suggestion in his tone. Edward spoke before i could respond.

"You should probably take a shower and change first. Its been 4 or 5 days. I've got a few calls to make anyways." he stood and began to leave the room. i smiled uncertainly. Was i just insulted?

i walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, letting it heat up. i turned around and walked back into the room, getting the pajamas Edward had gotten for me. Then something hit me.

_"your appearance was altered by the change. i figured one shock was enough for today.."_ Edwards words echoed through my head. i quickly darted to the mirror. i wish i knew what i looked like before. then i could've compared the girl infront of me to my human self.

But nonetheless, i was beautiful. But there was one thing that concerned me. Not my excessivly pale skin. But my blood red eyes. i took a step back and let out a soft whimper. Why were my eyes red? Edward's eyes were golden.

"Edward?" I called out softly. He didn't come to me immediently. but i barely heard him talking to someone. It couldn't be on the phone though, for I heard the other voice very faintly. they were both speaking softly. I turned the shower off and exited the bathroom.

I hesitated going into the living room, for fear of it being a human but proceeded regardless. Edward wouldn't let me kill anyone. the door opened smoothly and didn't make a sound. i slid inside and sat quietly on the end of the couch, listening to the two bicker.

The other woman also seemed to be a vampire. Her eyes were gold and her skin was just as pale as my own. her cararmel colored hair was pulled into a barrette on the base of her neck. She seemed motherly, in a way.

"Edward," her voice was that of a scolding mother's, "How could you just leave like that and not tell us where you were going?" Edward's eyes were downcast as he answered.

"We didn't know where we were going." i wanted to blush at the fact he inculded me. or maybe i wanted to blush because he looked swiftly up and me and smiled lovingly. i nearly giggled. "Sorry mom." Mom? did all covens refer to the oldest ones as 'mom' and 'dad'? or were they a family? a family i was intruding on?

"Its alright." she hugged him before turning to me. "You must be Bella." She smiled widely, amrs wide open in a friendly gesture. "I'm Esme, But I suppose Edward's already told you about me." I nodded slightly. He mentioned her a few times before.

A short awkward silence passed. Edward seemed to sense my discomfort.

"Mom, can I talk to you?" His eyes darted to me and he smiled. I vaugely felt Esme's eyes on me as she stood.

"I saw that look." Her voice was soft. I wonder if they knew I was close enough to them to hear. "You do love her don't you? Alice said something like that." I could almost hear the smirk on her face.

"Mom..." He sounded like a teenage boy being embaressed in public by his mom. I very nearly laughed. "But... don't ask her about her past or anything. She doesn't remember anything and I don't want her to be upset." It was sweet of him to do that for me. I think it even made me love him more. But i also noticed her didn't answer aloud.

"No problem dear." There was a short pause, one in which i assume she began hugging him. "I'm so happy for you." She sounded like she could cry.

"Thanks mom." I barely heard his response, it was so quiet. I slid off the arm of the couch so that I was laying on my back and staring at the ceiling fan. Note to self: this couch is comfy. (a/n: does that line remind anyone of the 'Big Comfy Couch' show for little kids... lol.. that was my first thought after typing it. XD) I watched the blades of the fan spin slowly. I heard soft footsteps as they reentered the room.

"Bella..." Edward's voice was soft near my head as he took the seat on the end of the couch i was laying on. my eyes left the fan and traveled to his face. He was smiling.

I had no choice but to smile back. His smile was that adorable. And his eyes were smoldering.

"Yes?" I heard a soft giggle from Esme directions. I could only imagine how may face must look. His eyes would be playing tricks with my heart, had it still been beating.

"Mom wanted to know if you were ready to go home with us." The smile vanished from my face. Was I ready? I mean, I haven't even hunted once yet. Sure I met most of their family but weren't they closer to the human population then I was right now?

"If not, Its ok." Esme spoke quietly.

"I'd love too... but... don't you live closer to civilazation then I do right now? and wouldn't it look odd if someone came to live with you, but didn't attend school? or if anyone noticed my eyes.." I added the thing about my eyes quietly.

"She does have a point, mom. If she went, the temptation would be greater. City air is full of the scent of blood 24/7. In the mountains, in a lodge, surrounded by 5 people tops, is a much safer bet." Why would Edward back up my excueses to stay away from his family with fact? Did he not want to go home yet? the idea of what that might mean made me internally flush. But Esme seemed to accept it.

"Good point." She whispered. "Well... When you are ready, home is just a few hours away." She stood and walked over to us, placing a hand gently on my shoulder. "If you want, I could tell the family I didn't even get to meet you." I shook my head.

"Don't lie for me.." I whispered. I'd be ready to go there soon enough. She nodded then proceeded to hug Edward.

"I'll miss you, Edward." I suddenly felt quilty for tearing apart a family.

"I'll miss you too. Don't worry, everything will work out." I had a feeling he was speaking to me on that last part. Esme smiled and nodded.

"I know." And then she was gone.

"You sure you aren't ready to meet the family?" he joked.

"Meet the family? hm... I think not yet.." he smiled widely and laughed along with me. I was happy i could make him smile. But something still bothered me. "I'm sorry..." Staring into his eyes only made me guitlier.

"For what?"

"Tearing you away from your family." I whispered softly. It was tearing me up inside that his family was missing him and it was my fault. And I wasn't even strong enough to go with him to his family. I let out a soft sob before a second have even ticked by.

"Bella... Bella..." he was leaning over me, for i was still laying on my back, his face mere inches from mine. "Bella... That is not your fault. Its mine. You would be dead if I stayed away. If i didn't want to be lonely for eternity, thats exactly what I would've done. Bella... please, trust me when I say, i didn't tear myself from my family because i didn't want to. I wanted to.. to find you.." by the time he had finished speaking, i was sobbing. I rolled over and clutched myself to his waist, so i was sobbing into his stomach.

"Bella... " He softly patted my back leaned down. I felt something against my hair, his lips maybe.

"Were you just making an excuse not to go meet my family?" I winced. So he could tell.

"Maybe.." I mumbled into his shirt.

"Would it be better if they came here one at a time?" I thought about this. If I met them one at a time, then maybe they would be easier to deal with.

"Just one condition." i sat up slowly. He nodded. "Jasper comes first, then when Alice comes, he is with her."

"Thats two conditions, but why?" I smiled widely.

"Someone has to keep Alice from torturing me. I don't like the sound of quote unquote 'newest-barbie-to-be'." I smirked.

"Agree." He laughed.

**a/n: You can pretty much guess what the next chapters are about. lol yes... one family member per chapter so they might be shorter. who knows... if you review with a 'yes' jasper might even gohunting with bella once... heheheheh!**

**lol**

**luv**

**Niki**

**p.s. i'm coming out with a new fic soon. I'm gonna post the prologue and you tell me if its good enough to continue. i'll continue no matter ur thoughts but still..lol**


	7. Afraid

**I decided not to make this jasper's chapter... get over it... but you'll be happy to know what happens here... lol.. I'm not too happy with this chapter... i seem to be unhappy with a lot of my stuff lately. **

**Also.. look for a new story coming out today... I'm not sure what I'm gonna call it... but.. it'll be there... lol.**

**chapter dedicated to Emma... for forcing me to write when i really felt like procrastinating**

**luvzes you Emma!!!!**

chapter 6: afraid

I paced nervously, running my fingers through my wet hair. I couldn't believe I did that. lied to Esme, when I could've told her I simply wasn't ready. my lie made sense, but it wasn't what I was worried about. I came up with that off the top of my head. I was afraid of his family. But I just now realized that.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his chest, effectively stopping my pacing. "Calm down, love." he whispered in my ear. I removed his arms and continued my pacing. How could I fear them?

I briefly caught site of Edward's hurt face as he turned to leave the room.

"Edward..." I whined softly. He turned around, a huge smirk plastered on his face. within seconds he had his arms around my waist again, me facing him. it reminded me so much of the time I had hurt him. But then, he wasn't smiling, and I sure as hell wasn't worried about meeting his vampire family. And, of course, this time I wouldn't be banging my fists on his chest.

"Bella, will you please tell me what's wrong?" his breath blew in my face, effectively making my brain mush. "Sorry.." his voice was soft and sweet. I sighed as I felt the fabric of the comforter against my skin. I loved how he could make my brain turn all mushy. What I hated was, he used it to get his way. I decided to tell him still.

"I'm scared..." I whispered, then turned to look him in the eyes. I unconsciously pulled him tighter to me. "Edward... I'm afraid of your family..." I looked away quickly, unable to even glance into his dark gold eyes.

I felt his lips against my forehead. "Its all right, Bella, they won't hurt you..."

"I've never had a true family..." I whispered. "My mom got divorced before I was even one and I never really knew my dad..."

"Bella... H... How did you know that?" realization hit me. I knew my family! I had memories now!

"I don't know..." I didn't. but I saw everything clearly now. My mom smiling at me, worrying for me, taking me to school, helping me with homework, being my best friend. My dad, aging, seeing him only a few weeks a year, hating Forks, hating rain.

Max and Alex. my wrist were tingling and my breathing became shallow. Max and Alex, stalking me, wanting my blood.

"Bella!" Edward's voice seemed so far away. I couldn't feel the grasp of his arms around me, making me cry slightly. I glanced around at the scenery before me. How did I get to Phoenix? was I in my memories?

"Oh, Bella.." I stiffened upon Max's words. His hands were on my arm. My breathing was too quick, I couldn't even get a proper breath. I saw the glint of metal before I felt it on my wrist.

I couldn't help it. I screamed.

"Bella!!!!!!" Edward's voice was so soft, how I longed to be back with him, instead of here, in these horrid memories. I didn't want my memories!!! take them back!

"This isn't funny. Take away my memories!" would any god head my words?

the scene around me changed. I was in the woods, walking home from school. I heard his laugh behind me.

"Going somewhere, my Bella?" I gagged. I wasn't his, nor would I ever be. I was Edward's and Edward's alone. I walked quicker, before I felt him shove me to the ground. a few tears hit my eyes as I realized what memory this was. it was a memory I had blocked since the hour it happened, but now it was back, and I would have to feel the rape all over again.

"Go away." I shouted, keeping my tears away. Edward, please forgive me. I felt a knife at my throat before I could even attempt to stand up. God, please, at least don't make me relive this.

"Be quiet or I'll make this hurt worse." I shuddered. please God, anytime now.

the scene changed again, just as Max was pulling off my shirt.

I was in my bathroom, knife in hand, tears falling down my face. "Sorry... mom.." I pressed the knife to my wrist, though not drawing blood. "I'm so sorry mom." my face was soaked in tears. "I was too weak mom... I'm sorry.." I hated Max now, more then ever. Even though he _hurt_ me, he never _hurt_ _me_. until then.

I felt so unclean. so unfit for Edward now. How could I have let him do that to me? I pushed the blade into my skin even harder, drawing blood the pain was intense, but it was no worse then what happened a mere hour ago. The pain actually felt good compared to that.

I wanted to kill him. I wanted to put him in jail. I wanted him out of my life. But any of those would result in my own death by his friends. I dragged the knife across my stomach.

"Take the pain away, God... please." I cried harder as the pain shot through my body. I wanted so badly to die, to get away from all this pain. I heard the door open and heard my mother shriek.

"Bella!" I fell to the floor, collapsing into unconsciousness

"Bella!" the voice was different now, not my mothers, but Edwards.. "Bella, come back. please... its alright.." but it wasn't. I wasn't right for him, he deserved so much better then me. he didn't know what happened, and if he did, he would surely not want me anymore. everything was my fault. I should fought back. I would've taken the bus home. anything other then allow this to happen.

now I remember why my mother would believe me when I said Max did it.

"Bella, please, wake up.." He was crying, he shouldn't be crying. I tried to open my eyes, but another scene flashed before me. The ballet studio a block from my house.

"Now sweetie, don't ignore me. I only want a little bit of it." I rushed ahead. why did Max like to torture me so much? did he think since he raped me, he owned me? I would've killed myself when I had the chance. his fangs sank into my wrist. I very nearly screamed. if only I could find a way to get away from him.

I yanked my hand away and ran. my mom was gonna murder me when she saw my wrist.

"No... stop... I don't want to see anymore!" I shouted to whatever god would listen to me. the scene before me faded to black and my breathing finally evened out.

"Bella... Bella!" Edward was frantically screaming my name. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Edward.." I could barely understand myself. my whole body was on fire, my wrist felt like they had each time Max hurt me, my stomach ached from where I cut myself, I hurt where Max had raped me, and I wanted to die still. I didn't dare move, for fear of invoking more pain.

"Oh God Bella!" he hugged me fiercely But instead of the pain getting worse, it lessened at his touch. "Bella.. its alright, everything is going to be fine." his kissed me lightly as I began crying. Here I was, in the arms of a god, and I wasn't even whole, wasn't worthy. he shouldn't love me if he knew what had happened to me.

Unexpectedly he said, "Bella, I don't care about that." he kissed me again.

"Care about what?" I managed to ask through my sobs.

"I don't care what that bastard did." He whispered quietly and kissed me again.

"How did you know that? I didn't say anything!" I had the feeling something was different

"yes you... wait... Bella, think something." I'm thinking I want you to tell me whats going on. "Bella... I just heard that!" the pain slowly died down, all that remained was the pain in my wrist and abdomen. I softly whimpered.

"Ow..." I muttered, placing my arms around my stomach. Edward place a hand on my stomach.

"Bella, I need to get you to my father." his voice was soft.

"Why?" fear rose in me. What if they hurt me? Or didn't like me? What if they were mad that I took Edward from them? I couldn't breathe.

"Bella, calm down. Your stomach... its... its warm. Like, human skin warm." the pain was dulling in my wrist. "We need to figure out whats happening." He began to pick me up.

"No!" I whispered. I couldn't see his family. he stopped. this mind reading this will get on my nerves.

"Bella, please. They aren't going to hurt you." I shook my head.

"Please don't make me." I whispered, taking his hand and placing it on my stomach. "See, the warmth is gone." As was the pain. "It was probably just the memories." He looked at me skeptically. "Honestly, I'm better now." In reality, I was...not. I still remembered the pain.

"Don't lie to me." He tapped my forehead, using a serious tone. "I can hear your thoughts now, remember." I groaned.

"Stay out of my head." I muttered pathetically. Edward chuckled.

"Never.. Now that I can have your thoughts, I'm keeping them." he smiled. "But why would you lie to me?"

"I didn't technically lie. I was better... It was just the pain that I remembered." Edward sighed as I tried to worm my way out of this hole. "I ... I didn't want you to worry..." Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella.. I'm always gonna worry when it comes to you." He whispered softly. "Now, about meeting my family..."

**A/N: Yes yes yes.. chapter six is finally done. Note lots of things are spelled correctly. Hooray for word! Though... i didn't feel like capitalizing anything much so... lol**

**whats this? Bella went literally into her memories? Hmmm.. could it be possible for me to insert her second power is this very chapter? Or am i just fucking with your heads like the mind ninja i am? I dunno.. lets have a vote. If more then one person votes yes for Bella to have a second power and the number of votes is more then the 'no' notes, then she'll have another power. Or if no one but Emma (cuz i know she'll vote) then i won't add another power and this chapter will just be a random event that occasionally happens to certain vampires.. **

**luv **

**Niki**

**your favorite sarcastic mind ninja!**

**Lol**

**p.s. Yes i did change my pen name again...**


	8. holycrapihavewritersblock

**Niki has a big apology to make...**

**i'm sorry i havent updated in forever! but you have to understand... i am in major writer's block**

**i know.. i know... i've had forever to get over my block but i cant.. i'm am very sorry.. this story will _NOT _be deleted i promise... and i also promise to make an outline and know whats gonna happen**

**in the meantime i promise to work on my other story as well..**

**again.. i am sorry for the bad news..**

**frowns i swear i'll get over my writers block asap!**

**luv**

**Niki**

**in the mean time you guys can read my other story...**


	9. Chapter 7 youre gonna hate me

**BLAME THE WRITERS BLOCK AND COMPUTER VIRUSES!!!!!!!!! AW FUCK! MY COMP HATES ME!!!!!**

**Anyways…**** here it is.. a new chapter …. Sorry I have been focusing too much on my other fic but… writers block is writers block…**

**Lol**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter (what chapter is this… looks it up) 8: sit and pretend**

"Ok, Bella… this is simple stuff.. just follow your instincts." I attempted to soothe her. She was literally shaking out of nervousness.

"Instincts… yeah… sure.." she muttered. I chuckled a little. It was only midnight but the sooner we got back, the better. Less temptation is the best idea right now. I gave her a smile and took her hand.

"Come on." I took a step forward, she mimicked. I took another. So did she. We started running. It felt so right.. to run with my hand in hers. The scent of some deer filled my nose. Her hand began to loosen in mine and I reluctantly let go. She took off, faster then before. So I gave into my instincts and chased after an animal.

Within seconds I had a deer between my teeth, my venom spreading through it. My eyes caught sight of Bella in the same position. I finished quickly and looked over at Bella again. Even with my instincts in control, I couldn't keep my eyes off of Bella. Bella was sitting down and leaning against a tree, smiling towards me.

I walked over to her and extended my hand. She smiled and took it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stared in mute horror at the news. My face was in the top right hand corner of the screen, with the caption 'possible kidnapper? Where is Isabella Swan?' I couldn't breathe. Everyone thought I kidnapped her. True I did, but… for the blame to go automatically to me?

I half ran to the bathroom door where Bella was showering and opened it without a second thought.

"Bella! We have to leave, now." Bella shrieked before I got two words out.

"Get out!" Bella shrieked.

"Bella! We don't have time for embarrassment! My face is on the news! Your dad is saying I fucking kidnapped you! The whole country is looking for me. (ok.. if I said they were in Canada, I made a mistake, they are actually in the mountains in Alaska. Sorry bout the confursion)" I spoke as calmly as possible as Bella stepped out of the shower, wrapped in a fluffy white towel. I forced my brain to focus on the matter at hand.

"What?" Bella gasped.

"We have to leave…. The guy working here is walking up the path right now." My stomach fluttered as she shifted from foot to foot.

"Ok… well.. how can we leave in time?" there was a loud knock on the door.

"Go hide, somewhere you can't be seen. Go into the woods and hide and hold your breath." I kissed her cheek before I realized I closed the distance between us. "I'll by some time so you can get dressed. But avoid the sun once it rises." She caught my lips as I turned to leave. I gasped slightly before leaning into her touch.

The guy knocked again, only this time, there were many smells around him, including gun powder.

"Fuck.." I muttered against her mouth. "go… don't let them catch you." I kissed her after every word.

"Police! Open up!" an office shouted. Bella kissed me again.

"Bella.. go.." I whispered, halfheartedly, against her lips. The door burst open, and she was gone. In a flash I had put all the clothes I bought her in a bag and wrote "for Alice" on a piece of paper. The police burst into my room a few seconds after I had managed to change into pajama pants and rolled out of bed, looking disheveled and scared.

"Edward Cullen, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Bella Swan!" a police angrily cuffed my hands together.

"What the…" I managed to say it with shock. Thank whatever god out there for that.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford and attorney the court will provide one for you." The police guided me out to his car. I held my breath as I caught sight of Bella though the forest. Her eyes were full of unshed tears as she whispered 'I love you' to me. I whispered it back, too fast of low for any human to hear.

One thing ran through my mind. _Fuck…_

**Sorry this was so short. But I had to get this posted… you understand right? I hope you enjoyed… I hope to post soon.**

**Luv the person many of you are pissed at**

**Niki**


	10. 8 Jail sucks, 'nough said

**Chapter 8.. Sorry for confusion.. Last chapter was 7… sorry peeps here's a quick poem I came up with. Tell me what you think:**

**I also posted this on my new fiction press account. Link in profile.**

_Streams of tears run down her face, _

_And her heart sets a quicker pace, _

_As that boy walks out her door, _

_Whispering, "I could never love a whore."_

_He stops and turns back around_

_Just to watch her hit the ground._

_He smiles at the fist on her knees._

_She whispers, "Don't leave me please."_

_He kneels down next to her, _

_Running his hands all through her hair_

_He's acting lovey. He's acting nice._

"_Life's a bitch, don't you think twice."_

_She shakes her head and shoves him away._

_He laughs, "Never loved you anyway."_

_Now that boy walks out her door_

_As she yells, "I don't love you anymore!"_

**Chapter 8: jail sucks, 'nough said.**

I stared blankly out the windows. The blaring lights and sirens weren't nearly as bad as the pain from being separated from Bella. I should've paid more attention… we should've went straight to my family. There were a lot of things we should've done.

The door flew open and a cop roughly pulled me out and began shoving me towards the doors. I could run, I could go back to Bella. But there was no way to escape without revealing myself. And making myself guilty. I felt them digging though the pockets of my pants and pulling out my cell phone. When did I put that in there? I was glad Bella was labeled 'Love' on that. I was shoved into a room and my handcuffs unlocked.

The cop shoved the orange jail suit at me. "Put this on, now." His voice was harsh and I obediently changed. I had to remain calm; I had to keep away any suspicion. The handcuffs were placed on my wrist again and I was brought to an interrogation room. An investigator was already sitting down. He turned his eyes and frowned at me.

My luck had changed. A smile to fast for a human to see flashed across his face. My savior, Eleazar.

"The cuffs won't be necessary." Eleazar noted to the cop, who reluctantly released me. "Please sit down, Edward." There was a file opened in front of him. My spotless file. I sat down slowly and the cop left the room. "Would you like a lawyer at this time?" Eleazar commented calmly.

"No thank you. I'm not guilty and in no need of a lawyer." Eleazar nodded slightly.

"You say you're innocent? Then where is Isabella?" Eleazar turned more defensive as he spoke. I knew he hated doing this to me. _Edward, honestly, I'm ashamed. _

"I…" I thought about lying, and then changed my course of action. "In the woods near the cabin. But I didn't kidnap her." I spoke too softly and quickly for the mic to catch it, then spoke louder, with my lie. "I don't know." I got really quiet and quick again. "her cell phone number is in my phone. Call her and give her your address. She's a vampire and Alice already knows about her." He sighed in response to my 'I don't know' and nodded very quickly.

"Then why did you suddenly disappear the day Bella went missing?" Eleazar noted with aggression. He had very good acting. _I'll go get her as soon as we are done here. It'll be to dangerous for her to travel alone. _I nodded, acting as if in thought.

"I missed home and I didn't feel like staying in Forks for another day." I spoke matter-of-factly, more to convince the cops listening in, then Eleazar. He knew the truth.

"Did you see anything strange happen the day you left?" I shook my head. "Hear anything?"

"I did hear Isabella muttering how much she hated her life when I went to see if she was feeling alright. She was sitting alone on the benches outside, looking angry. She told me her family never believed her and how much she hated them. Maybe she ran away. Maybe she killed herself. Who knows." I shrugged, trying to look sad. Then muttered very quietly and quickly, "True but she was poisoned. I loved her and had to save her. You believe me right?"

"Yes… it is possible she ran away or killed herself. But if that is so, then why haven't we found her?" he understood and believed me. Plus he was going to help. Thank god for my luck.

"Maybe some people don't want to be found." I muttered. I spoke again to where only he could hear. "Maybe you could have Alice come down here, and say that I called and told her I was coming home." He nodded acting as if agreeing with my first statement. _Good luck with this. I'll disguise Bella if you want me to and have her come down her, as your girlfriend.. if they find out you have a girlfriend, who looks nothing like Bella, they'll be less suspicious. _"Ok… I think we're done here." I spoke, then stood and waited as the cop returned and cuffed me.

"One last thing Edward." Eleazar stopped me. I sat back down. "Her car was found crashed in a ditch and the body we recovered may have looked like Bella's, but DNA proved it not to be a match. Someone made it look like her, and made it look like she was dead."

"Are you serious?" I whispered. He nodded.

"Someone out there wanted us to think she was dead. And no one is buying it."

**A/n: dun dun dun! (****Creepy music plays****) did you guys enjoy? Hehehe... I had to make Edward tell Eleazar the truth.. and I know he's prolly not a lawyer but.. w/e.**

**I'll update soon.**

**Luv**

**Niki**


	11. 9 Disguises

**here i am! and i'm alive too!**

**never fear i have a plan.!!!! huzzah! lol**

**Chapter 9: Disguises**

**Bella POV**

I gripped tightly onto a tree branch, shattering it instantly. Unshed tears clouded my vision. I just got him, how could I lose him? I wanted so badly to cry, to let a few tears escape my eyes. Hell, I'd even be glad just to know Edward was alright. These few hours without him have been pure, unadulterated torture. I punched a tree, leaving a fist shaped hole in it.

"You must be Bella." A soft, caring voice sounded from behind me. How did I not hear them approaching? I whipped around and came face to face with a young man, maybe 25 or so, with brown hair and golden eyes. I had to look up slightly past Edward's height to meet his gaze. I found myself nodding dumbly.

He extended his hand to me. "My name is Eleazar. Edward sent me. He wanted me to make sure you got to his family alright. And he wanted to let you know he's alright." I slowly shook his hand.

"I…. I need to see him.." I choked out. "Is there anyway to see him?"

"I figured that would come up." He hugged me gently. "I was planning on disguising you and taking you to him. If you look like someone else, there will be less suspicion. The fact you already look different from the picture on the news is a big help." I hugged him back gratefully.

"When can I see him?" I asked in a rush, my heart leaping at the idea of it.

"Not till I can get your disguise ready. So we will need to head to my home. Alice is there, ready and waiting with your stuff." He began to lead me farther into the woods. "You ready to run?" I nodded and we took off.

**Quick scene change, cuz they r just running…. **

I stepped quietly into the extremely large and old house. Eleazar told me I would have time to explore later.

"You have to act like you just heard the news and believe firmly it's impossible for Edward to do something so… stupid…" Eleazar lectured me as we climbed the stairs to Alice's room. "Everyone is out hunting... There's no need to be scared." Eleazar stated. I gulped.

"I'm not scared." I whispered.

"We can smell fear dear." Eleazar sounded so serious.

"Crap. You can?" I asked, knowing now that he knew I was afraid.

"No... We can't... but I know now." He turned and smirked at me. Even 400 year old men could be immature sometimes I suppose.

"That was a dirty little trick." I muttered. He laughed slightly.

"Go into that room," he pointed to a light green door. "Your clothes and everything else are prepared." With that, Eleazar walked away. I stood dumbly for a moment in front of the door before entering. There were several outfits placed on the bed as well as a few different colored wigs. I picked up a dark blue expensive looking blouse then looked back at my own clothes.

Except for the fact there were a few twigs in mine, mine would work perfectly. Well, also except for the fact they were pajamas that consisted of black shorts and a light tank top. I groaned before picking up the blue blouse and a pair of black cargo pants. I quickly stripped myself of the pajamas and put the clothes on with relative ease. I did stumble trying to put my pants on once... Or twice… and maybe I hit the floor.

I didn't bother to survey my appearance and went straight to picking out a wig. There was a black one with short hair and two long wigs, one blonde and one brown. Seeing as I was already brunette and I liked long hair, blonde it was. I took the wig and proceeded to the bathroom. It would be hard trying to put all my hair in the wig without looking in a mirror.

I groaned and began pinning my hair up. 10 minutes, 12 bobby pins and a shit load of hair spray later, my wig was firmly attached. I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked so... so different. The blonde wig was slightly curled. and with the foundation, I looked relatively normal now, but I needed some type of contacts or something. I began rummaging through the drawers and stumbled upon a thin black leather-bound book. It had that amazing scent I had grown so accustomed to all over it. It also had the faint scent of graphite.

I glanced around me, although knowing full well Eleazar was downstairs, and slowly opened to a random page. I skimmed to the bottom, where it was signed. The entry was defiantly from Edward and I couldn't help but read it.

_'Alice had another vision of that girl again. Only this time, it was me and her together, just laying side-by-side and looking what she called 'longingly' at each other. I find it hard to believe that I'll ever find a female who can tolerate __**and**__ love me. Maybe what she is seeing is true though. Maybe I will find my love out there... Maybe sooner then Alice thinks. Maybe not._

_Edward...'_

I stared at the paper for a few more minutes. So Alice was having visions about us before there was an 'us'? I cautiously flipped to the last entry and found the same neat handwriting that was solely Edward's.

_'Alice had another vision. It was rather embarrassing actually... its kinda awkward having your sister knowing what you are going to do with you (soon-to-be) girlfriend before you know the girl yourself. And for some odd reason, Alice had a vision of us leaving a place called Forks, WA. Who knows... Maybe she's there, waiting for me. It's worth a try, I suppose. If it brings this 'eternal happiness' Alice is always talking about. I can't help but think her visions are flukes though. I mean, since when did I love anyone outside of my family? I'll figure it out… I hope... but I do know I'm leaving... and tonight. Only Alice will know where I've gone if I leave at just the right moment._

_I plan on keeping it that way._

_Edward...'_

I stared in shock at the page.

"Good reading?" Eleazar smiled from the doorway. I jumped in surprise and accidentally flung the book across the bathroom.

"I didn't... I wasn't trying.. I mean..." Eleazar laughed.

"It's ok dear. I'm pretty sure Edward would've let you read that anyways. though, Alice probably put it in here so you did find it." I seriously needed a good blush. But I nodded nonetheless.

"Um... about my eyes?" I whispered.

"Don't worry. Alice has that covered too." He walked over and opened a draw. He pulled out a small metal case. "Contacts in every color Alice likes." He smiled and handed it to me.

"I've never put in contacts..." I muttered. I opened the case and pulled out one labeled sky.

"I'll help you." After a few minutes of me fighting to keep my eyes open, we finally managed to get them in.

"Thanks..." I muttered softly. "So.. um... when can we go..?" I whispered after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Well... it's a tad sunny out so we'll have to wait a bit for the cloud cover. But after that it's a relatively short commute to..." I sighed.

"The prison... I know... and it's all my fault too." I pulled myself up to sit of the marble counter.

"It's not your fault" I twirled the ring on my finger. I hadn't even realized it was still there. I'd guess I'd miss this once I took it off.

"Bella!!!" a now familiar voice screeched from the front yard. I looked apologetically at Eleazar and ran downstairs and out the front door. A familiar looking female now stood in front of me.

"Hey kiddo!" Eleazar had apparently followed me.

"I missed you so much!" Davie was crushing me to her chest. "Edward told me what happened. He also told me how you had temporary memory loss. Have you gotten them back yet?" her voice was frantic and quick. If I had been human, I would've caught none of it.

"Yeah I got them back, Davie." I slowly pried myself away from her grasp. "I missed you too."

"You look so.. different!" Davie pulled lightly at my blonde hair.

"Just a wig." I muttered. "And contacts." She giggled slightly. "When did Edward talk to you?"

"Um... several hours ago. I'm not really sure. But he said you were in the shower when I asked to talk to you. That's when he also told me you wouldn't know who I was. So... he told me he would call me back in a few hours. But when like 8 had passed I decided to come here. Maybe strangle some information out of Alice." She smiled.

"I see... he didn't tell me about that... even after I got my memories." I shrugged to show I didn't mind.

"He probably had _other_ things on his mind." Davie winked. Yeah, anytime would be a good time for a serious blush session. I punched her arm jokingly.

"You're just jealous." I muttered.

"Nah. I have my own husband!" she laughed. I laughed to for a second, then froze.

"A husband?" I asked.

"Yeah. He didn't feel like repeating school and Alice asked me to keep an eye on Edward. So we pretended to hate each other. Well.. he kinda really hated me, but still. We're good now." She laughed.

"So.. um... when do I get to meet him...?" I began.

"Oh... um..." she paused and looked around. "He'll be back when the others return. I smelt you and rushed here." She laughed and shrugged. Suddenly, 8 pairs of eyes were stuck on me as they exited the forest. The expressions ranged from welcome (Esme), to caution, to excitement (Alice, maybe?), and one very very pissed brunette, tall, scowling vampire male. "Uh... Jonathan... why do you look so angry?" Davie laughed nervously. I gulped.

"I can't believe you got Edward arrested!" Jonathan shouted. I was glad we weren't that near to civilization. Anger filled me. It was almost as strong as the agony and anguish.

"I got him arrested?" I scoffed. "It's not my fault! None of this would have happened if I hadn't been poisoned!" the fact I couldn't see Edward was tearing me up inside.

The blonde male, Carlisle I assumed, placed a calming hand on Jonathan's shoulder. "How bout we take this conversation inside and be civil about it?" Correction. Jasper... I think... it sounds like him...

"Um..." I began. I didn't want to call any of them by the wrong name.

"Jasper." He smiled. I looked down out of embarrassment.

"Well.. Actually, We were just on our way to visit Edward now." Eleazar saved me from more humiliation.

"And no, you can't come." Davie tacked on jokingly. I let out a soft giggle. She placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry bout him." She jabbed her thumb at Jonathan, not even bothering to be discrete. "I'll tell him the story... I probably know it better then you do yourself." She smiled.

"Thanks..." I hugged her quickly and followed Eleazar towards his car. I smiled happily. I was going to get to see Edward! Before we got in the car, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella.. just do me a favor and keep your wig on." I stared at Aice, confused.

"Sure?"

"Your dad will be there. And he will notice if you take it off." She must've had a vision.

"Thanks Alice." I gave her a quick hug.

"And, Bella?" Eleazar began. I looked over at him, and then climbed into the car. "Whatever you do... steer clear of the humans."

**A/N: AH!!!!! SORRY!!! THIS TOOK LIKE FOREVER!!!I AM SOOOOO SORRY!**

**On a lighter note, Bella's gonna get to see eddie again! Huzzah!**

**Review pwease!**

**Luv**

**Niki**


	12. an, not update

hi all. i know you guys hate me for not updating yet, but seriously... i am having a hard time getting my thoughts on paper right now. sorry. if you want to kill me.. go ahead.

one thing: stalkers are not fun. i'll let you know when mine gives up the chase... sighs he (or she) left a message on my phone asking me why i left my hometown. i dont know this guy (or girl, lol) i have no clue how they got my number.. and its rather frightening... well

i'll update... soon enough

until then

TML is out

lol

lots of luv


	13. important news

**Who hates me right now????? i know i hate me. **

**ok, now is the part where most would give excuses. me: i'm just gonna say, temporary hiatus while i rewrite. these stories strayed from what i wanted so i am rewriting the whole thing with emma as my beta (if she will) the characters will be better, maybe my oc name's will change, havent decided. just know i will have the first chapter of each up VERY VERY VERY soon**

**love yall lots! these stories will be insert current tittle here : rewritten. look for them soon**

**i am very sorry guys**

**love niki**


	14. THE REWRITTEN HAS ARRIVED

OMG YOU GUYS ARE GONNA LOVE WHAT I DID TO THIS! THEPROLOGUE TO 'MY LIFE OF HELL' WILL BE POSTED IN LIKE 2 MINUTES.

IMPORTANT:

TITLE WILL BE:

BRING ME TO LIFE

you will soon learn why!!! -jaws theme-

ja'ne

Klutzic Kitten


End file.
